Mother's Day Blues
by RoseGAL
Summary: It's nearly Mother's Day and Caroline's mother and Taylor's father are getting married! Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi are invited to the wedding and as the day nears, they find out some family issues and meet new family members.
1. Invited to a Mother's Day Wedding

Mother's Day Blues

Chapter 1: Invited to a Mother's Day Wedding

It was yet another bright sunny day in O-Town as it always is and it was the day after Brother's Day. In the Grade 9 homeroom at O-Town Junior High School, everyone was talking about random stuff. Just then, the teacher, Mr. Norwood, entered. He clapped his hands twice to quiet everyone down and to get his attention.

"Attention, class," said Mr. Norwood. "I'd like to make an announcement. The mother of Caroline Molyneux and the father of Grade 6 student, Taylor Winfrey, will be married on Mother's Day. And that's in five days!"

The children started applauding for Caroline.

"Congratulations, Caroline," said a female student.

"Mother's Day is going to be the best day of the lives of your mother and stepfather-to-be," said another female.

"Merci, it's a pleasure," Caroline smiled.

"And to make the news better, class," said Mr. Norwood. "Caroline is inviting you all to the wedding!"

"YAY!" the class screamed with joy.

"Caroline, you may give out the invitations," said Mr. Norwood. "And class, while she does this, you may talk about any stuff you like."

Caroline started giving out invitations as the classmates started talking about random stuff.

"Oooh, I'm going to pick the perfect clothes for the wedding since I'm one of the guests!" Zukin giggled.

"Me too," said Molly.

Just then, Caroline gave an invitation each to Zukin and Molly.

"Thank you!" Zukin and Molly said to Caroline.

The two girls looked at the invitation. This is what it read:

_From Randolph Emmett "Randy" Winfrey & Marie-Lou Molyneux,_

_You are invited to our wedding on May 11th__ 1997 at 4:25 pm!_

_The dress code is formal so boys and men must wear dark suits and girls and women must wear short suits of any colour. After 6 PM, boys and men must wear black ties and girls and women must wear long or dressy cocktail dresses._

_After the church ceremony, the reception will take place at O-Town Fancy Restaurant!_

_Don't miss out!_

"So the dress code's formal," said Zukin. "In that case, I'll have to get what the dress code says."

"Me too," said Molly.

Meanwhile, Caroline was heading for Aurora.

"So your mom's getting married to a Grade 6 student's dad," Aurora jeered.

"Oui, Aurora," Caroline sighed with frustration.

"So, may I please have an invitation?" Aurora asked with mocking politeness.

"Here," said Caroline, giving Aurora an invitation.

Aurora hugged her invitation close as Caroline walked off.

"Yes!" Aurora cheered.

* * *

In the Grade 6 homeroom, Mrs. Warble is also explaining to the students about the wedding.

"Taylor's dad will be married to Grade 9 student, Caroline Molyneux's mom!" Mrs. Warble announced.

The class started clapping for Taylor, who smiled bashfully.

"Taylor, what's it like to not be an only child anymore in five days?" asked Mrs. Warble.

"Um…very good," Taylor smiled.

"Glad to hear it," said Mrs. Warble. "You may give out the invitations. Class, there won't be a rule for no talking for now. Talk whenever you like."

The classmates started talking as Taylor started giving out the invitations. He gave one to Ai.

"Arigato, Taylor-kun," said Ai.

"You're welcome!" said Taylor.

After giving out more invitations out to some of the classmates, Taylor gave one to Louise.

"Here you go, Louise," said Taylor.

"Thank you, Taylor," said Louise, who then gave Taylor a kiss on the cheek.

Taylor giggled as his face turned red.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Grade 4 classroom at O-Town Elementary School, Miss Wodan has just explained about the wedding.

"Are you excited to go to the wedding?" asked Miss Wodan.

"YEAH!" the students screamed with joy.

"Are teachers allowed to come?" Miss Wodan asked again.

"NO!" the students replied loudly.

"Oh, that's unfair," Miss Wodan said sarcastically, causing some giggles from some students. "Bertha, would you like to give out the invitations?"

Bertha stood up. She resembled her older sister, Caroline, except her hair was waist-length, she wasn't wearing a blouse, her dress was light yellow and had red roses on it and her shoes were pink and had a single white moon symbol on them.

"Oui, Mademoiselle Wodan," replied Bertha.

"Class, the no talking rule has been scrapped temporarily," said Miss Wodan.

The students started talking as Bertha started giving out invitations. She gave one to Hiroshi.

"Arigato, Bertha-chan," said Hiroshi.

Bertha then proceeded to give some invitations to the Xiong twins.

"Xie Xie!" Lin and Liang called to Bertha.

Lin and Liang gave each other high-fives.

* * *

Later, after school hours were over, Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi were walking to Rocko's house. When they reached the front door, Ai knocked on it. But there was no answer.

"I think I'll try again," said Ai.

Ai knocked on the door again. But there was still no answer.

"That's strange," said Ai. "His car's there but Rocko-chan doesn't seem to be answering. Maybe he's taken Spunky-kun for a walk."

As Ai talked, Zukin and Hiroshi peeked through the window. They saw Rocko watching TV with Heffer and Filburt.

"No he hasn't," Zukin said, as she and Hiroshi turned towards Ai. "Me and otouto looked through the window and we saw him watching TV with Heffer-chan and Filburt-chan."

"Onee-chan, otouto, you know it's rude to peek through people's windows," said Ai.

"But Rocko-chan's our friend!" Zukin exclaimed.

"I know but still," said Ai.

Suddenly, a sneaky look crossed Zukin's face.

"Otouto, why don't you and me pound the door loudly nonstop?" Zukin suggested.

"Good idea!" Hiroshi smiled.

"You two, I don't think that's a good idea," Ai reminded.

"Relax, imouto," said Zukin. "This'll work."

* * *

Inside the house, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt were on the verge of laughing because they were watching O-Town's Stupidest Videos. And as usual, Heffer was eating potato chips (or, as it's called in my country, England, crisps). The TV showed a preteen boy walking up to his teenage sister. The boy was also holding a piece of gum.

"Hey Adele, want some gum?" asked the younger brother.

"Sure, Crispin," replied his sister, Adele.

Adele pulled the gum out of the wrapper. However, when she did, instead of gum, it was an object shaped like gum and it had a small fake spider on it. When she saw the spider, she screamed as it hit her hand hard and she ran to the couch.

"Oh my God…!" Adele managed to say, before bursting into endless laughter.

Crispin and the mother recording with the camera also started laughing. Even Rocko, Heffer and Filburt did too. And to make things funnier, Heffer spat out his snack when he started laughing!

"You know what? I'm sending this to O-Town's Stupidest Videos!" the mother laughed.

The mother's line made the wallaby, steer and turtle laugh even more than ever! The video clip then faded out to the studio.

"Well, that's it for O-Town's Stupidest Videos!" said the host. "If you want your home video to be played on this show, mail it to PO Box…"

The host's saying of where to mail the video was suddenly drowned out by loud endless banging at the front door, making Rocko, Heffer and Filburt jump out of their skin. In Filburt's case however, he literally jumped out of his shell!

"That's loud!" Filburt shouted.

"Go and answer the door, Rocko!" Heffer called over the banging. "The show's finishing anyway!"

"Alright!" Rocko called. "And Filburt, get back in your shell!"

Filburt jumped into his shell as Rocko went over to the front door.

* * *

Outside, Zukin and Hiroshi were banging their fists on the door really hard.

"Any second now!" Zukin called.

Then, Rocko opened the door. But unfortunately, Zukin and Hiroshi didn't realize him opening it so they started bashing his face instead!

"OW, OW, OW, OW!" Rocko screamed in pain.

"You two, yamete (stop)!" Ai reminded.

Zukin and Hiroshi realized what they were doing and stopped. Rocko now had squashes on his face from the punches!

"Thank you," said Rocko.

"Gomen, Rocko-chan," Zukin and Hiroshi apologized.

Suddenly, Heffer and Filburt started laughing in the background.

"You just got beaten by two of our kid-friends!" Heffer guffawed.

Rocko turned to face his best friends with an emotionless look.

"Yes, I did," Rocko said with a monotone voice.

Heffer and Filburt laughed more when they saw the results from Zukin and Hiroshi's accidental beating. Rocko turned to the Futaba siblings and managed an embarrassed grin.

"Why don't you three come in?" Rocko suggested.

Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi came in as Rocko straightened his face to get rid of his squashes. They saw Heffer and Filburt hiding their faces in Rocko's cushions. The reason why was because they were trying to keep their laughter in.

"Why are you hiding your faces in the cushions?" asked Hiroshi.

"We're trying not to laugh," replied Heffer, his near-laughing voice muffled by the cushions.

"But we can't hold it in," said Filburt.

Finally, Heffer and Filburt burst into laughter. Rocko shook his head in amusement.

"They're still laughing at you, aren't they?" said Ai.

"Yup," said Rocko.

Suddenly, a thump was heard.

"Ouch!" Filburt exclaimed.

Yep, Filburt accidentally fell off the couch from laughing. He was on his back.

"OMG, HE'S ON THE FLOOR!" Zukin screeched.

"Don't worry, I'm okay," said Filburt.

"You need help getting up?" asked Ai.

"No, I can do it myself," said Filburt, struggling to get up onto his feet. "But thanks for asking."

"Guess what, minna? We have good news!" Zukin cheered. "You know that Caroline Molyneux's mom and Taylor Winfrey's dad are getting married in five days?"

"Yeah," said Rocko.

"That's on Mother's Day!" said Filburt, who's still struggling to get up.

"I know!" said Zukin. "Me, Ai and Hiroshi are invited to the wedding!"

"Kids, that's great!" Rocko smiled.

"You must be happy," said Filburt, who's now just managed to get back onto his feet.

"Yeah, we're very happy!" Zukin cheered.

"How about a celebration hug, Zukin?" Heffer suggested, holding out his arms to Zukin.

Zukin ran into Heffer's arms and they both hugged.

"I think I deserve a hug from you, Rocko-chan," said Ai.

Rocko and Ai both hugged.

"High-five, Rosh?" Filburt suggested (Rosh is going to the occasional nickname for Hiroshi).

Filburt and Hiroshi both gave each other high-fives (and luckily, Filburt didn't blow Hiroshi up like he did to other people in the episode, "High-Five of Doom"!).

* * *

**Well, that concludes chapter 1! And good news! I watched Rocko's Modern Life on TV last night, along with Ren and Stimpy! (dances to Stadium Rave from SpongeBob) It was fun! The episodes I watched on Rocko's Modern Life were "Carnival Knowledge" and "Sand In Your Navel"! Anyway, I'll get chapter 2 posted as soon as I can!**


	2. Wedding Shopping!

Chapter 2: Wedding Shopping!

The next day, Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi have got off the bus to go to the mall to shop for their clothes to wear at the wedding. When they went inside, they went straight to the clothes shop.

"So, we're getting two sets of formal clothes for the wedding," said Ai, as she, Zukin and Hiroshi got their own shopping bags. "One for daytime and one for nighttime."

"That's right!" Zukin grinned.

"So you're getting short wedding suits of any colour for daytime and long or dressy cocktail dresses for nighttime," said Hiroshi. "And I'm getting a dark suit for daytime and a black tie for nighttime, right?"

"Correct, otouto," said Ai.

"Is a black tie a tuxedo?" asked Hiroshi.

"Yes it is," said Ai, as she, Zukin and Hiroshi walked to the girls' aisle.

"Otouto, you go to the boys' aisle while we find the best wedding clothes!" said Zukin cheerfully.

"Hai!" Hiroshi obeyed as he walked to the boys' aisle.

Ai searched for the most appropriate wedding suit and cocktail dress she could wear when Zukin appeared with a maroon strapless dress.

"Does this look right for nighttime, imouto?" asked Zukin.

Ai took a look at the dress. She didn't think it looked right for a wedding, especially when it's after 6 pm.

"Um, I don't think so," said Ai. "We're supposed to be wearing long or dressy cocktail dresses at night. And I think that dress looks too…well, sexy. In fact, it looks more suited for a school prom."

"Oh yeah," said Zukin. "In that case, can I buy it when I have my junior school prom, even though it happens in two years? And even when I go to discos?"

"Well, okay," said Ai.

"Yay!" Zukin cheered, putting the dress into her bag. "Now I'll find a proper nighttime dress!"

Zukin went off. Just then, Hiroshi appeared with a black five-piece suit suitable for a young boy.

"What do you think of this, onee-chan?" asked Hiroshi.

"I think that suits you, otouto," said Ai. "Why don't you try it on?"

"Hai!" Hiroshi said as he walked off.

Just then, Zukin came back, this time with a long purple cocktail dress.

"Is this the right wedding clothing for nighttime?" asked Zukin.

"It's perfect," Ai smiled. "And I've found the best wedding suit to wear for the wedding at daytime."

Ai picked a short peach two-piece wedding suit.

"That'll look great on you!" Zukin squealed.

"I know," said Ai. "Let's try them on."

Zukin and Ai walked to the changing room with their clothes and went into their own stalls. A while later, they came out at the same time as Hiroshi.

"This looks perfect!" Hiroshi grinned.

"Yeah!" Zukin cheered. "This dress looks good on me!"

"I think I like this wedding suit," said Ai.

"Let's change back so you two can find your nighttime clothes while I'll find my daytime clothes!" said Zukin.

"Good idea, onee-chan," said Ai.

Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi went back into their changing stalls. A while later, Ai and Zukin came out in their normal everyday clothes.

"Are you done yet, otouto?" asked Zukin.

"Almost," replied Hiroshi. "Okay, now I am."

Hiroshi came out in his normal clothes as well.

"Now let's go search!" said Zukin.

Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi went back to their aisles. A moment later, Hiroshi arrived with a blue athletic tracksuit.

"Does this look good?" asked Hiroshi.

Ai gave Hiroshi a weird look.

"Otouto, we're going to a wedding, not a breakdancing contest," said Ai.

"Oh yeah," said Hiroshi. "But can I buy it in case I enter a school breakdancing club?"

"I suppose," said Ai.

"Yatta!" Hiroshi cheered, putting the tracksuit into his bag. "Now it's about time to find a tuxedo fit for a 9-year-old boy!"

Hiroshi went off. Just then, Zukin came back with a short sky blue two-piece wedding suit.

"What do you think of this one, imouto?" asked Zukin.

"I think it looks good on you, onee-chan," said Ai.

Just then, Hiroshi came back with a tuxedo. But it wasn't a black one, it was a white one.

"Does this look good on me?" asked Hiroshi.

"Um, no," replied Ai. "Because at the wedding we're going to, black tuxedos must be worn and not white ones."

"Oh, yeah," said Hiroshi. "I'll put it back."

"And I'll put this back since I don't think it suits me," said Zukin.

Zukin and Hiroshi left as Ai got back to looking for a cocktail dress that's appropriate for her.

"Hey, Ai," said a familiar voice.

Ai turned around to see Taylor and his dad.

"Oh, Taylor-kun, Winfrey-sama, konnichiwa," greeted Ai.

"How's your clothes searching coming on?" asked Mr. Winfrey.

"Very good," replied Ai. "Me and Hiroshi found our daytime ones and we're now looking for our nighttime ones. And Zukin found her nighttime ones so she's looking for her daytime ones."

"Oh, that's good," said Mr. Winfrey. "I'm just starting to look for my groom clothing."

"Guess what, Ai?" said Taylor. "I'm going to be a pageboy. And I've also found the right clothing for my role."

Taylor showed Ai his pageboy clothing. This impressed the Japanese human girl.

"That looks very nice, Taylor-kun," said Ai.

"Thanks, Ai," Taylor giggled.

"We'd better get going," said Mr. Winfrey. "We'll see you at the wedding, Ai."

"Sayonara," said Ai, as Taylor and Mr. Winfrey walked off.

Just then, Zukin and Hiroshi came back. Zukin was holding two short two-piece wedding suits with one cream and the other lilac while Hiroshi was holding two black tuxedos with one five-piece and the other four-piece.

"Which should we pick?" asked Zukin and Hiroshi frantically.

"I can't decide over cream or lilac!" Zukin squealed.

"And I can't decide over five-piece or four-piece!" Hiroshi whined.

"I think both of them suit you two," said Ai, as she took a very frilly yellow dress off the clothes hook. "You have a think about it while I try this dress on."

Ai walked off with the dress. While Zukin and Hiroshi thought of a piece of clothing to pick, footsteps and some wheels were heard.

"Bonjour, you two," said a familiar French voice.

Zukin and Hiroshi turned around to see Caroline, Bertha and their mum, who has a pram with the girls' two-month-old brother Alphonse in it.

"Konnichiwa!" Zukin and Hiroshi greeted.

"Are you doing well in searching for the clothes to wear at the wedding?" asked Mrs. Molyneux.

"Yeah, except we don't know which piece of clothing to choose," Zukin replied. "I don't know whether to wear cream or lilac."

"And I don't know whether to wear five-piece or four-piece," Hiroshi added.

"Don't worry," said Mrs. Molyneux. "You have a think about it and then see if you can decide which one you want to wear."

"Zukin, guess what?" said Caroline. "I get to be one of the bridesmaids and Bertha gets to be one of the flower girls!"

"And these are what we're wearing at the wedding!" said Bertha.

Caroline held up her bridesmaid outfit while Bertha held up her flower girl outfit.

"Wow, they're good!" said Zukin.

"And I've got a pageboy outfit for baby Alphonse here," said Mrs. Molyneux. "And he loves it!"

Zukin went up to the pram.

"You love your outfit, don't you?" Zukin cooed. "Don't you, Alphonse-kun?"

Alphonse giggled in his pram.

"We'd better get going," said Mrs. Molyneux. "I'm going to pick my bride dress. See you two at the wedding."

"We can't wait to see you at the wedding," said Caroline.

"Me neither," said Bertha.

"Sayonara!" said Zukin and Hiroshi.

The Molyneuxs walked off as Mrs. Molyneux pushed the pram. Just then, Ai came back in her normal clothes, holding the dress and looking unimpressed (Haha, that kind of rhymes! Dress and unimpressed! No time for rhyme-spotting, let's get on with the story!).

"I've decided not to wear that dress since it looks…a little bit too dressy," said Ai, hanging the dress back onto its clothes hook.

"Oh, I see," said Zukin.

"I'm going to try the four-piece clothing on first," said Hiroshi. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," said Ai and Zukin.

Hiroshi walked off. While Ai looked for another dress and Zukin thought of what to wear, more footsteps and wheels were heard.

"Ah!" said a baby voice.

"That's Molly and Louise's school friends, Abigail," said a adult male voice.

Ai and Zukin turned around. It was Molly, Louise, their 11-month-old sister Abigail (who's in a pushchair) and their dad.

"Konnichiwa, minna," Ai and Zukin both greeted.

"Abigail was excited to see you two, girls," said Mr. Rabbitson.

"I bet she was," said Ai, going over to Abigail. "Aren't you, Abigail-chan?"

Abigail giggled as Ai gave her a little tickle.

"Doing well in clothes searching?" asked Molly.

"Yeah," replied Zukin. "I found my nighttime clothes and Ai and Hiroshi found their daytime clothes. Now we're searching for clothes for daytime for me and nighttime for Ai and Hiroshi. The problem is I don't know whether to wear cream or lilac!"

"Well, to me, I think lilac suits you the best," said Mr. Rabbitson.

"I agree," said Molly.

"Me too," said Louise.

Zukin took a look at the lilac wedding suit then smiled.

"I think you're right!" said Zukin.

"Our mom is at home with Oliver since she had him the day before so we're getting their outfits for them," said Molly. "Do you want to see what wedding suits me and Louise are wearing?"

"Okay," said Ai and Zukin.

Molly and Louise held up their wedding suits. Molly's outfit consisted of a short sky blue two-piece wedding suit while Louise's outfit consisted of a short cream two-piece wedding suit.

"They look very good," said Ai.

"I know!" Zukin giggled.

"Thank you," Molly and Louise both said.

"And here's Abigail's," said Mr. Rabbitson, holding up Abigail's wedding suit. It was a light orange colour.

"It looks great on her!" Zukin grinned, as Ai nodded in agreement.

"Glad you like it," said Mr. Rabbitson.

Just then, Hiroshi wearing his four-piece tuxedo and holding his five-piece one.

"Konnichiwa!" Hiroshi greeted.

"Oh, hello Hiroshi," greeted Mr. Rabbitson. "Don't you look good in that tuxedo?"

"Well actually, I'm trying to think whether to wear four-piece or five-piece," said Hiroshi.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Mr. Rabbitson.

"Hmmm," Hiroshi thought. "I don't think I like the four-piece tuxedo. I think I'll go with the five-piece one."

"That's okay," said Mr. Rabbitson. "Pick whatever you like."

"We have to go," reminded Molly. "We need to find some wedding clothes for Dad."

"See you at the wedding," said Louise.

"Sayonara, minna," said Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi.

"We'll see you there, you three," said Mr. Rabbitson.

The Rabbitsons walked off as Mr. Rabbitson pushed the pushchair. Zukin put the cream wedding suit back.

"I'm gonna try the suit on!" Zukin giggled.

Zukin went off.

"So, you're going to wear the five-piece tuxedo, otouto?" Ai wondered.

"Un," Hiroshi replied, nodding. "Because I don't think the four-piece one suits me well. So I've decided to go with the five-piece one."

"Okay," said Ai. "And I also like to try on that cocktail dress."

Ai got a long light green cocktail dress from the clothes hook. Just then, Zukin came back, wearing her wedding suit.

"That was quick, onee-chan," said Ai. "And I think you look good in that wedding suit."

"I think so too," Hiroshi agreed.

"Arigato!" Zukin giggled. "I think I look pretty lovely!"

"You change back into your normal clothes while otouto and I change into our nighttime clothes," said Ai. "Or in otouto's case, _different_ nighttime clothes."

"Okay!" Zukin grinned.

Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi went to the changing room and went into their own changing stalls. A while later, they came out.

"What do you think?" asked Ai.

"I think you two look great in those clothes!" Zukin cheered.

"Arigato, onee-chan," said Ai and Hiroshi.

"I think I like the five-piece tuxedo the best," said Hiroshi.

"We'll get changed while you wait, okay?" said Ai.

"Hai!" Zukin obeyed.

Ai and Hiroshi went back into their changing stalls while Zukin went back to the girls' aisle. While waiting, she started hearing more familiar voices.

"You like your wedding outfit, little angel?" asked a familiar female voice.

Some baby gurgling was the heard reply.

"I thought you would," said a familiar male voice.

Zukin turned around. It was Clarissa, Nicky and their 8-month-old daughter Mimi (and like Abigail, she was in a pushchair)! Nicky's younger sister, Sunny was also there with another girl the same age as her.

_It's Clarissa, Nicky, their daughter Mimi and two other girls!_ thought Zukin.

Just then, Clarissa and Nicky spotted Zukin.

"Hey, Zukin!" Clarissa called.

"Nee, Clarissa-chan!" Zukin cheered.

Clarissa, Nicky and the two other girls went up to Zukin as Clarissa pushed the pushchair with Mimi in it.

"You're going to a wedding too?" asked Zukin.

"Yeah," replied Clarissa. "Mr. Winfrey and Mrs. Molyneux's to be exact."

"That's the same wedding I'm going to!" Zukin smiled.

"Oh, cool!" said Clarissa. "Mrs. Molyneux's nephew and niece Leroy and Paige in our class gave me and Nicky the invitations. And so did Mr. Winfrey's niece Tyler and Mrs. Molyneux's niece Desiree in Nicky's sisters' class."

"Tyler's a girl?" asked Zukin.

"Yeah," replied Clarissa. "Tyler can be a name for a boy and a girl."

"I see," said Zukin, before spotting the two other girls. "Hi, Clarissa and Nicky's friends!"

"Hi!" Sunny greeted with a smile and a cheerful voice.

"Hey," the other girl also greeted with an emotionless look and a monotone voice. She was a grey hazel-eyed rabbit girl like Nicky and Sunny and had brown hair like Nicky. She was wearing a purple long-sleeved shirt, black pants, white socks and black slip-on shoes.

"Oh, they're not only our friends, they're my 16-year-old twin sisters, Sunny and Luna," Nicky explained.

"Hi, Sunny and Luna!" Zukin greeted. "Nice to meet you!"

"And to you too!" Sunny smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose," said Luna.

"You have unique names!" Zukin grinned.

"Thanks!" said Sunny. "I was named Sunny because I smiled and giggled a lot since I was born and I still do. And I'm also cheerful! And Luna was called Luna because she is always quiet and she really rarely smiled, laughed and cried as a baby like she does today."

"Oh, Sunny," Luna sighed.

"Oh, and she sometimes acts cold so you have to be very careful when you talk to her," Sunny continued.

"Oh, I see," said Zukin.

Suddenly, Mimi started smiling and this is what she shouted:

"Uki!"

Zukin gasped then said, "She tried to say my name!"

"Mimi said her first word!" said Clarissa.

"Say it again, Mimi-chan!" said Zukin.

"Uki!" Mimi called out again.

"Good girl, Mimi!" said Nicky.

Just then, Ai and Hiroshi appeared in their normal clothes. Clarissa and Nicky spotted them.

"Oh, hello there," said Clarissa.

"Konnichiwa," Ai and Hiroshi greeted at the same time.

"Minna, I'd like you to meet my two younger half-siblings, Aiko and Hiroshi," said Zukin. "Aiko's friends call her Ai for short."

"Nice to meet you two," said Clarissa.

"I know," said Ai.

"Same here," said Hiroshi.

"My name's Clarissa," Clarissa introduced. "This is my boyfriend Nicholas, who is called Nicky for short, and our 8-month-old daughter, Mimi."

"Konnichiwa, Nicky," greeted Ai and Hiroshi.

"Hi, nice to meet you," said Nicky.

"Mimi looks so cute!" Hiroshi smiled.

"Nee, Mimi," said Ai.

Mimi squealed happily in her pushchair.

"I want to tell you something," said Clarissa. "Do you know Mimi was born in an ambulance?"

"Yeah, she was," said Ai.

"I thought that was shocking," said Hiroshi.

"Yeah," said Clarissa. "Well, it was lunchtime and we were in the cafeteria when I started getting contractions but I ignored them and thought it was just indigestion but a few hours later, it got worse and that's when I realized I was having Mimi so Sunny told the principal to call the hospital and I was taken in an ambulance but Mimi was ready to be born and that's when I had her there. Having her was so painful I was screaming my head off."

"Oh dear," said Ai.

"Oh, you two, I nearly forgot," said Nicky, referring to Ai and Hiroshi. "These are my younger twin sisters, Sunny and Luna."

"Konnichiwa, you two," greeted Ai and Hiroshi.

"Hi!" Sunny greeted happily.

"Hey," Luna also greeted monotone style.

"The good news is me, Ai and Hiroshi bought our daytime and nighttime clothes for the wedding so here they are," said Zukin.

Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi held up daytime and nighttime wedding outfits.

"Impressive!" said Clarissa.

"Amazing," said Nicky.

"Arigato," said Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi.

"Do you want to see what outfits Nicky and I bought?" asked Clarissa.

"Sure," said Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi.

Clarissa and Nicky held up their outfits.

"I think they're great," said Ai.

"They would look good on you!" Zukin cheered.

"I think so too!" said Hiroshi.

"Thank you," said Clarissa.

"That's a pleasure," said Nicky.

"And this is the outfit we bought for Mimi," said Clarissa, holding up Mimi's outfit. It was a short sky blue two-piece wedding suit fit for a baby.

"Wow!" Zukin gasped.

"Cool!" Hiroshi said.

"It's very good," said Ai.

"Thanks a lot," said Clarissa.

"I think we better get going," said Ai. "We're going to pay for our stuff."

"Bye. See you at the wedding," said Clarissa, as she, Nicky, Sunny and Luna waved.

Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi left as they waved as well.

* * *

Later, Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi were walking to Rocko's house. They went up to the front door then Zukin knocked on it in the tune to "Shave and a Haircut" (LOL!). A moment later, Rocko opened it.

"G'day, kids," greeted Rocko. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," replied the siblings.

"And I presume you picked up that knocking technique you did, haven't you, Zukin?" Rocko wondered with enthusiasm.

"Uh-huh," Zukin replied.

"Do you three want to come in?" Rocko offered.

"Okay!" Zukin cheered.

Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi came in. Zukin saw Heffer and Filburt sitting on the couch so she went behind it. She tapped Heffer's shoulder. Heffer then looked behind the couch and saw her. She silently shushed him in an imminent-prank way.

"Okay," Heffer mouthed.

"Heffer, what are you looking for behind the couch?" asked Filburt.

"Nothing," said Heffer.

Meanwhile, Rocko, Ai and Hiroshi were wondering what Zukin is doing.

"What is she going to do?" asked Ai.

"I'm not sure but she is going to do a prank," Rocko replied.

"Is she going to give Filburt-chan a shoulder massage?" asked Hiroshi (well, you know what they say, kids say the funniest things…and boys will be boys).

"I doubt it, Hiroshi," Rocko answered.

Behind the couch, Zukin was giggling quietly. Then, she raised herself a bit, lifted her arms from behind and then… (I was actually listening to the Jaws theme writing that part! You would imagine it playing on that part then things would've been more dramatic…and scary!)

"BOO!" Zukin exclaimed, suddenly putting her hands on Filburt's shoulders very quickly. The volume of her voice made Rocko, Ai and Hiroshi recoil.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Filburt screamed, jumping from the couch and landing on the floor face-first.

"That was the loudest scream I've ever heard!" said Hiroshi as Rocko went up to Filburt, whose face was buried into the floor.

"Filburt, you alright?" asked Rocko.

"Did the couch grow a set of human arms?" Filburt's muffled voice asked.

Just then, Zukin appeared from behind the couch.

"No, I pulled a prank on you!" Zukin cheered, before laughing her head off.

Heffer had no choice but to giggle as well! Filburt lifted his face from the floor and gave a sarcastic smile. His glasses were also broken from his face hitting the floor.

"Very funny," said Filburt sarcastically.

Zukin and Heffer saw what happened to Filburt's glasses and laughed even more with Zukin inserting some screaming into her laughter.

"Alright, I know the prank was funny but I think that's enough laughing now," said Rocko.

Heffer and Zukin finally calmed down.

"All right, we're done," said Zukin. "No more."

"Good," said Rocko. "Now how's your day-?"

Rocko was cut off when Heffer and Zukin burst into laughter once again.

"Filburt's a glass-broken prank victim!" Heffer pointed.

Once again, Filburt gave a sarcastic smile.

"I'll tell you what," said Filburt sarcastically. "One day, I'll do that prank back to both of you."

Heffer and Zukin stopped laughing and gasped amusingly.

"Oh, thanks a lot, Filburt!" said Heffer, his voice full of sarcasm. "You expect us to have pranks pulled on like that?"

"Yeah, would we, you nerdy turtle?" Zukin said with sarcasm.

"Nerdy turtle?" gasped Filburt, before saying with sarcasm, "Oh, now I'm going to prank the two of you mischievous monkeys one day!"

"Mischievous monkeys?" Heffer and Zukin gasped. "How dare you!"

"Alright, alright, that's enough," said Rocko. "Now, how's your day today?"

"It was good," said Ai. "Me, Zukin and Hiroshi bought our daytime and nighttime clothes for the wedding that's in four days."

"Ooh, can we see them?" Heffer asked with enthusiasm.

"Okay," said Ai.

Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi got their shopping bags.

"Ta-da," said Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi said, taking out their clothes.

Unfortunately, what Zukin and Hiroshi don't know is that they respectively took out their sexy dress and athletic tracksuit! This gave Rocko, Heffer and Filburt confused looks and sweat drops.

"Zukin, Hiroshi, are you sure you're going in that red dress and blue tracksuit respectively?" asked Rocko.

Zukin and Hiroshi looked. It was then they noticed that they got the wrong set of clothes!

"Oops, wrong clothes!" Zukin and Hiroshi said.

Zukin and Hiroshi put their dress and tracksuit away and got out the right nighttime clothes.

"Here are the right nighttime ones," said Zukin and Hiroshi.

"That's better," said Rocko. "I think you three would look perfect in those clothes."

"Agreed," said Heffer and Filburt.

"Arigato," said Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi.

"I think you'll have a great time at the wedding, don't you think?" said Rocko.

"Absolutely right," said Ai.

* * *

**Phew! Longest chapter ever! Chapter 3 will contain some tragic family issues so be on alert, okay?**


	3. Tragic Memories and Cruel Insults

Chapter 3: Tragic Memories and Cruel Insults

It was the next day. At O-Town Junior High School during recess, Caroline and Taylor were having a conversation.

"So Taylor, are you excited to have me and Bertha as your stepsisters and Alphonse as your stepbrother in three days?" asked Caroline.

"Yeah," Taylor replied, giggling. "It's so wonderful I'm not going to be an only child anymore."

"I know," said Caroline. "I still miss Alfred but memories of him aren't as painful as it used to be anymore."

"Who's Alfred?" asked Taylor.

"He was my younger brother and Bertha's twin," Caroline answered. "Unfortunately, he died at the age of 2 from undiagnosed meningitis right on Christmas Day."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Taylor sadly. "It must have be hard for you."

"I know," said Caroline. "Bertha kept asking where Alfred was until she was 4 when she was told what really happened to him."

"How did she react?" asked Taylor.

"She screamed the whole place down," said Caroline. "It was very distressing for the family."

"Oh," said Taylor, hanging his head down in sadness.

"Why don't we talk about something else since that's making you sad," Caroline suggested.

"Okay," replied Taylor, suddenly smiling again.

Just then, Aurora appeared right in front of the stepsiblings-to-be.

"Oh no," said Caroline.

"So, you two soon-to-be-stepsiblings, do you honestly think you would make the best stepsiblings when the marriage takes place?" asked Aurora.

"Duh, of course!" Caroline replied angrily.

"Yeah!" Taylor agreed angrily.

"Oh, and Coraline," said Aurora.

"It's Caroline!" Caroline growled.

"Whatever," Aurora scoffed. "Did your parents divorce because your father cheated and lied to your mother?"

"Non!" Caroline replied angrily. "They divorced because they always got into silly arguments over little problems due to my maman's stress from Alfred's death! But at least Papa has custody over me, Bertha and Alphonse!"

"And Trailer," said Aurora.

"Taylor!" Taylor growled.

"Yeah, yeah," said Aurora, sarcastically. "Did your father start stalking to find love ever since you lost your mother?"

"No!" Taylor shouted. "He raised me myself and quit dating until he moved in with Caroline's mom when he started dating her!"

"And you know that your stepmother in your case, Caroline, or your other stepmother-to-be in your case, Taylor, is having twins?" asked Aurora.

"Yeah!" Caroline and Taylor replied.

"If your mother and father respectively were already married and if your stepmother for you, Caroline, or other stepmother-to-be for you, Taylor, had twins with one or both of them boys," Aurora explained with meanness in her voice. "Then you wouldn't have been able to celebrate Brother's Day three days ago because Caroline, he or they would've been you and your siblings' half-brothers and Taylor, he or they would've been your stepbrothers."

Caroline and Taylor gasp with shock. And some of the classmates are starting to overhear what Aurora is saying and they are even talking about it.

"And you two wouldn't have been able to celebrate Brother's Day with each other either because you would've been stepsiblings!" Aurora continued.

The eavesdropping classmates are shocked at what they heard.

"What?" Caroline exclaimed.

"Meanie!" Taylor said sharply.

"And neither would you and Alphonse because you two would've been stepbrothers, Taylor!" Aurora said.

"Aurora!" Taylor shouted.

"And if the marriage had already taken place if it was Sister's Day, then it would've been the same like I explained about Brother's Day!" Aurora jeered.

"Non!" Caroline gasped.

"And Taylor, you and Bertha wouldn't have been able to celebrate that day because you would've been stepsiblings too!" Aurora insulted.

"Jerk!" Taylor insulted back.

"Oh, so I'm a jerk, aren't I?" Aurora scoffed. "Well, I'll be one again then! If your stepmother, Caroline or your other stepmother-to-be, Taylor, had twins with one or both of them girls, then you still wouldn't have been able to celebrate Sister's Day two months ago because, Caroline, she or they would've been you and your siblings' half-sisters and Taylor, she or they would've been your stepsisters!"

Some of the classmates who are overhearing Aurora gasped with shock.

"You heartless witch!" Caroline snapped.

"Knock off the insults!" Taylor said angrily.

"That boy's right!" a male classmate was heard shouting. "Knock it off, will ya?"

"Yeah, Aurora!" agreed a female classmate.

The eavesdropping classmates all started agreeing at once.

"ALRIGHT!" Aurora screamed. "But only a couple more!"

"You're a spoilsport!" another teenage girl shouted through the angry talking of the classmates.

"Why do you act like a rotten brat?" asked a little boy.

"Enough, all of you!" Aurora shouted, making all of the classmates stop talking. "Now Caroline, since you have a stepmother, she won't celebrate being a mother to you and your siblings since she isn't your real one, you hairline!"

Caroline gasped with shock and anger. This drew boos and hisses from the other classmates.

"Oh, shut up!" Aurora said to the classmates. "And Taylor, since your real mother is dead and you'll be getting two stepmothers when the marriage takes place, you still won't be able to celebrate Mother's Day in three days because they aren't your real ones, you wailer!"

Everyone opposing Aurora gasped. That really hurt Taylor's feelings.

"Why, Aurora?" Taylor quivered. "Why are you always mean?"

Taylor then burst into tears. This made the other classmates really angry with Aurora.

"How dare you make that boy cry!" a boy shouted.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" a girl growled.

The classmates started telling Aurora off at once. Just then, Ai and Louise arrived. And they were also not happy.

"Aurora, we heard the whole thing about what you said to Caroline-chan and Taylor-kun!" Ai confronted. "That wasn't very nice of what you said to them!"

"Also, Taylor is my boyfriend so I suggest you leave those two alone, especially when Principal Tanjel arrives since Zukin and Molly told her the _whole_ thing about it!" Louise scolded.

"WHAT?" Aurora screeched. "Your older sisters told her about it?"

"Yes," replied Ai, angrily. "And hopefully, she'll give you a good punishment."

"She'll make me!" Aurora retorted.

"Principal Tanjel arriving in five, four, three, two, one…" Louise counted, checking her watch.

Louise then pointed to a direction.

"There you are, Aurora!" shouted a female familiar voice.

Aurora saw Principal Tanjel walking up to her with Zukin and Molly following. And she was not very happy.

"You are coming to my office, young lady!" Principal Tanjel scolded. "I'll be calling your parents to tell them what you said to Caroline and Taylor and you'll also be put on detention for two weeks! Also, you are banned from going to the wedding in three days!"

Principal Tanjel took Aurora to her office, while Aurora gave a dirty look to Ai, Louise, Zukin and Molly.

"Oh, don't you cry, my pauvre stepbrother-to-be," Caroline comforted, hugging Taylor. "Aurora doesn't mean those stuff. She's just a mean girl."

"What did you and Taylor talk about before _Aurora_ arrived?" asked Zukin.

"We talked about what it would be like to be stepsiblings in three days," replied Caroline. "He said it would be good. Also, I told him about my brother Alfred's death from meningitis on Christmas Day seven years ago."

"Oh, we see," said Zukin.

"Caroline, I want to ask you a question," said Taylor, calming down and letting go from Caroline. "How come Alfred's meningitis wasn't diagnosed when it was detectable by pressing a glass cup over a person's rash? I think our friends would like to know, don't you, guys?"

"I'd like to hear it," said Molly.

"Me too," Zukin agreed.

"You can tell us if you like," said Louise.

"Yeah," said Ai, nodding.

"Well, when my parents found out he had a stiff neck and a temperature, they told our ex-family doctor about it," Caroline explained. "But he let it off as nothing serious. When they found the rash, they used the glass cup technique. To their horror, they found out it was meningitis because the rash didn't fade under pressure so they told our ex-family doctor about it but he just let it off as a rash. An hour later, Alfred started getting worse so he was rushed to hospital. And that's when a different doctor diagnosed the disease. But a couple of hours later, it was too late. He succumbed to the disease at only 2 years old. I was an emotional wreck when I found out."

"Oh my…" Molly gasped sadly as Zukin put her hand on her shoulder.

"Bertha was only young so she kept asking where he was until she was 4 when she was told what really happened to him," Caroline continued. "She screamed the whole place down and it was very distressing for the whole family."

"I can't believe your family doctor never diagnosed the disease when the glass test detected it," said Louise unhappily.

"I know," said Caroline. "It was so cruel."

"He didn't have to die so young," said Taylor, on the verge of tears. "Why didn't the doctor take his disease seriously?"

"Some people including medical people just turn threatening things away," Caroline answered. "Bertha still misses Alfred badly because she never knew him too much since they were only toddlers when he died."

Taylor nodded in sad realization.

"Also, there's a person I miss the most," said Taylor.

"Who?" Caroline wondered.

"My mom," Taylor choked out, putting his hands over his teary eyes. "It really breaks my heart missing her."

"Oh Taylor, I know you miss your mom," said Louise, putting her hand on Taylor's shoulder. "But when your dad marries Caroline's mom, you'll get not one, but two stepmoms."

Taylor nodded then said, "And she also had a name which most people can pronounce and a few people can't."

"What?" wondered Ai,

"Phoebe," Taylor replied.

"You're right," said Zukin. "It's quite rarely hard to pronounce."

"And this is how she died," said Taylor. "On the exact day of New Year's Day, she died just after giving birth to me from an aneurysm at 21 years old. It ruptured because of the combined force of the contractions she had and the pushing she did. My dad was so heartbroken he gave up dating and raised me as a single parent for ten years."

Taylor looked so close to tears he looked like he was going to cry any moment now. Even his friends looked sympathetic in a melancholic way. In Molly's case, she looked a little near to tears.

"That was so painful of your maman to die on your birthday, especially on New Year's Day," said Caroline. "My parents divorced because they wouldn't stop having arguments over little problems due to my maman's stress from Alfred's death. Just a week after they separated, my maman found out she was pregnant with Alphonse."

The others gasped gently.

"Poor Alphonse," said Louise sincerely. "His first few days of his life must've been a bit hard."

Caroline nodded before saying, "But at least my beau-père-to-be raises me, Bertha and Alphonse like we're his children."

"And my stepmom-to-be raises me like I'm her child," said Taylor.

"Taylor, I remember the day when my maman and your papa met each other for the first time," Caroline said. "It was just days after my parents divorced. My maman decided to take me and Bertha for a walk and into it, we met you and your papa. For my maman and your papa, it was love at first sight."

"I know," said Taylor. "That's when he took on dating again. He only got engaged to her just a month after he moved into your house with me two months after their first meeting."

"Everything will be okay, Taylor," said Louise. "I promise."

Louise and Taylor both hug. It was ten seconds into it when the school bell rang.

"Uh-oh, that's the bell," said Ai. "We should go to our lessons now."

"See you later, guys," said Caroline.

"Later," said Louise.

Ai, Louise, Taylor, Zukin, Caroline and Molly walked off to go to their lessons.

* * *

Later, after school hours were over, Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi were walking to Rocko's modern house (LOL, pun on the show's title!). When they got up to the front door, Hiroshi knocked on it. A moment later, Rocko opened it.

"Hello, you three," greeted Rocko. "How are you doing?"

"We're fine," replied Ai.

"Why don't you come in?" Rocko offered.

Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi came inside. Then Zukin went behind the couch, which were being sat on by a Mascot-Killer-playing Heffer and a newspaper-reading Filburt. At that moment, Heffer won the game.

"Yes, I won the game again!" Heffer giggled.

Just then, Zukin tapped Heffer's shoulder from behind the couch.

"Distract Filburt-chan so I can prank him," Zukin mouthed to Heffer once he turned to face her.

"Okay," Heffer mouthed back, before saying to Filburt, "Hey Filburt, do you want to watch me play Mascot Killer?"

"Okay, but I'll only watch one game," Filburt replied.

Heffer started playing his game again as Filburt watched. While this is going on, Zukin sneakily unfastened Filburt's pants. Meanwhile, Rocko, Ai and Hiroshi were not noticing what Zukin was doing but they were wondering what she was doing.

"What's Zukin going to do to Filburt-chan this time?" asked Ai.

"I don't know," replied Rocko.

"I bet she'll do a dirty prank," Hiroshi thought.

Then, Heffer won his game yet again.

"Alright, I won again!" Heffer cheered.

"Good on you, Heff," said Filburt.

Suddenly, Filburt felt something odd about himself.

_That's weird_, thought Filburt. _For some reason, my pants feel lighter than usual_.

"Nee, nee!" Hiroshi reminded. "Guess what I got today? I got my own Parappa plush!"

Hiroshi got out his Parappa plush. Rocko, Heffer and Filburt look at it with surprise.

"Wow!" Rocko gasped.

"I have that Parappa plush too!" Heffer exclaimed, standing up from the couch.

"If only I had one of those!" Filburt said, also standing up from the couch.

Suddenly, just after he got off the couch, Filburt's pants dropped to the floor, revealing his underwear! Rocko and Ai had to cover their eyes at that but Hiroshi was surprised and appeared to look turned on.

"Oh, ew!" Rocko grimaced.

"My eyes didn't just see that," said Ai.

"Wow," Hiroshi gasped.

"What are you guys talking ab-?" Filburt began, before he looked down, saw what happened and gasped.

"Oh no!" Filburt exclaimed, pulling his pants back up and blushing with embarrassment.

Zukin came out from behind the couch, stifling her laughter.

"I pantsed you, Filburt-chan!" Zukin cheered, as Filburt fastened his pants up.

Zukin dissolved into laughter and so did Heffer. Then, Filburt made one of his sarcastic smiles again (here comes another sarcasm match!).

"Next time, I'll reveal your panties, Zukin," said Filburt, sarcastically.

Zukin let out a gasp of amusement.

"And maybe, I can reveal your underpants, Heffer," Filburt jeered.

"Hey!" Heffer exclaimed with sarcasm.

"Filburt-chan, you perv!" Zukin reprimanded in a fun way. "If you're going to do that to us, then we're going to raid all of your underpants!"

Filburt sweat-dropped with shock then retorted jokingly, "Oh, no you won't! That means I'll have to raid all of your panties!"

"Oh, yuck!" Zukin grimaced for fun.

"And then, I'll raid all of your underpants, Heffer!" Filburt jeered.

Rocko, Ai and Hiroshi were surprised at the amount of the type of sarcastic jokes Heffer, Zukin and Filburt were making to each other.

"Do sarcasm matches involve jokes like that?" asked Ai.

"Um, sometimes," replied Rocko.

"I want to raid all of your underpants, Rocko-chan," Hiroshi whispered sarcastically.

"Oh, thank you, Hiroshi," Rocko whispered back sarcastically.

Rocko went up to Heffer, Zukin and Filburt and said to them, "Alright, I think it's time to end this sarcasm match. And raiding underwear is illegal and it will also get you into trouble with the law."

"Okay," Heffer, Filburt and Zukin obeyed.

Heffer and Zukin then made sneaky looks to Filburt, who made a sneaky look back.

"We're still going to raid all of your underpants," Heffer and Zukin whispered sarcastically to Filburt.

"Not if I raid all of your underpants and panties respectively first," Filburt whispered back sarcastically.

"Wow, several underwear jokes in a whole chapter of a Nickelodeon fanfic," Heffer whispered to Zukin, breaking the fourth wall. "That's a dirty record in a suggestive way."

"I know," replied Zukin, whispering. "I think it's cute you're voiced by Tom Kenny." (It's true! And he's also the voice of SpongeBob!)

"Thank you, Zukin," Heffer whispered back, giggling.

"Ai, Zukin, Hiroshi, how was school today?" asked Rocko.

"Great!" Zukin and Hiroshi cheered.

"It was good," replied Ai.

"But today, Aurora the popular girl insulted Caroline-chan and Taylor-kun about their stepfamilies," said Zukin. "And right during recess."

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt all gasp at the same time.

"She didn't do that!" Rocko gasped.

"She actually did," replied Ai.

"What insults did she say?" asked Heffer.

"Well, Aurora asked Caroline-chan if her parents divorced over her father cheating and lying to his wife when they divorced over arguments over little problems due to her stress from Alfred's death," Zukin explained.

This drew more gasps from Rocko, Heffer and Filburt.

"I cannot believe that!" Filburt gasped.

"And she asked Taylor-kun if his father started stalking to search for love ever since he, that's Taylor-kun, lost his mother when he quit dating until he met Caroline-chan's mother," Zukin continued.

"Oh, that's sick!" Rocko said with disgust. "I'm searching for love but I never stalk for it and nobody in my life has ever asked me that!"

"Did she say that their members of their stepfamily were not their real ones?" asked Heffer.

"Oh yes, of course," replied Zukin. "She said to them that if Caroline-chan's mother and Taylor-kun's father were already married when it was Sister's Day or Brother's Day, then they wouldn't have been able to celebrate the days with each other because they would've been stepsiblings."

"What?" Heffer and Filburt exclaimed.

"And she also said that the same would go for Taylor-kun with Bertha-chan and Alphonse-kun because he would've been stepsiblings with them," Zukin continued.

"Oh no," Rocko gasped.

"And you know Caroline-chan's father?" said Zukin.

"Uh-huh," replied Heffer, as he, Rocko and Filburt nodded.

"Well, he and her stepmother are expecting twins!" Zukin smiled.

"Caroline's father is expecting twins again?" Rocko wondered.

"Yeah!" Zukin giggled before turning serious again. "But guess what Aurora said about them? She said that if the twins consisted of boys, girls or one of each, then they wouldn't have been able to celebrate Brother's Day or Sister's Day with Caroline-chan, Bertha-chan, Alphonse-kun or Taylor-kun because they've would've been Caroline-chan, Bertha-chan and Alphonse-kun's half-siblings and Taylor-kun's stepsiblings."

Yet more gasps came from the adult trio.

"Well I never!" Rocko gasped.

"And it doesn't end here," said Zukin. "She also said that Caroline-chan's stepmother won't celebrate being one to Caroline-chan, Bertha-chan and Alphonse-kun because she isn't their real one."

"Oh, that's completely wrong!" Filburt said angrily.

"And she also told Taylor-kun that since his real mother is dead and that he'll get two stepmothers when the marriage takes place," Zukin continued. "He still wouldn't have been able to celebrate Mother's Day because his stepmothers weren't his real ones. And it actually made him cry."

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt were in lots of shock.

"And she also called them names," said Zukin. "She called Caroline-chan 'Coraline' and 'Hairline' and she called Taylor-kun 'Trailer' and 'Wailer'."

This gave the adults more shock than ever.

"That was just out of order!" Rocko said with disgust.

"Yeah, she has no right to say those things!" Heffer said with anger.

"I agree!" Filburt agreed with disappointment.

"But the good news is me and Molly-chan told the principal the whole thing about it and she sent her home, put her on detention for two weeks and banned her from the wedding!" Zukin said with a grin.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt smile with relief.

"Well, that's good," Rocko smiled.

"Yeah, 'cause she's a very mean girl anyway," Filburt grinned.

"And she doesn't deserve to go to the wedding," said Heffer.

"She sure doesn't," said Zukin. "And now, I'd like to say some stories of some tragic family issues I found out from Caroline-chan and Taylor-kun. Are you three sensitive to sad stuff?"

The three men nodded to reply.

"Well, you might need some tissues when your waterworks start going," said Zukin, pointing to the tissue box on the table.

"Okay then," said Rocko.

"Here goes," said Zukin. "Nearly ten years ago, Caroline-chan's younger twin brother and sister Alfred and Bertha were brought into the world on September 1st. But two years later, tragedy struck on Christmas. Alfred began having a stiff neck and temperature so he was taken to the family doctor but he let it off as nothing serious. But then, his parents spotted a rash on him. They pressed a glass cup on it and when it didn't disappear under pressure, they found out…it was meningitis."

Zukin's voice went scary when she said "it was meningitis". Rocko, Heffer and Filburt became shocked when Zukin told about the rash not disappearing under pressure because they knew it's always a sign of meningitis.

"I knew it was meningitis," Filburt whispered to Rocko and Heffer.

"Me too," Rocko and Heffer whispered back.

"Once again, Alfred was taken to the family doctor but, in a shocking move, he let it off as a rash," Zukin continued.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt gasp with deep shock.

"That was so cruel," said Heffer.

"That's correct," said Zukin. "Then, an hour later, Alfred's health went completely rock bottom. And that's when he was rushed to hospital. And finally, a different doctor diagnosed his disease. But alas, a couple hours later, the disease overwhelmed him and he died at just 2 years old."

Hiroshi let out a shocked "oh" and put a hand over his mouth when he heard about Alfred's health deteriorating and it even made Ai melancholic. And hearing Alfred's age at his death made Rocko, Heffer and Filburt really upset. And Rocko gently put his left fist to his right palm and brought them near to his mouth.

"Caroline-chan was an emotional wreck when she found out and since Bertha-chan was only a toddler at the time, she kept asking where he was until she was 4 when she was told what really happened to him. Her reaction? She screamed the whole place down and it was really distressing for the family. She still misses him badly since they were only toddlers when he died."

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt all felt teary-eyed at the part with Bertha's reaction, making Rocko shut his eyes tight while keeping his hand gesture, Heffer put his hand over his mouth and Filburt bury his face into his hands.

"In other sad stories, Taylor-kun's birth was traumatic," said Zukin with melancholy. "Here's why. His mother Phoebe suffered an aneurysm while giving birth to Taylor-kun. And it ruptured due to the combined force of the contractions she had and the pushing she did. So, shortly after Taylor-kun was born, she lost her life at only 21 years of age."

"Oh no," said Rocko with a soft voice, as tears started to slightly leak out the eyes of him, Heffer and Filburt.

"And to make things even sadder, she died on New Year's Day," Zukin added. "His father Randy was so heartbroken he gave up dating and raised him as a single parent for ten years. Taylor misses her the most because he never knew her as a baby."

Hiroshi bowed his head in sadness from listening to the death date as Ai gently rubbed his back. Rocko, Heffer and Filburt, however, now had tears overflowing their wide eyes and streaming down their faces.

"And here's another sad story," said Zukin. "Caroline-chan's parents divorced because they couldn't stop having arguments over little problems due to her mother Marie-Lou's stress from Alfred's death. But that's not the shocking part, this is. A week after they separated, guess what her mother found out? She was pregnant with Alphonse-kun."

When Rocko, Heffer and Filburt found out about the pregnancy discovery, their composure began to crack a bit more. They started getting tissues from the tissue box to wipe their eyes with them.

"Poor Alphonse," said Hiroshi sadly.

"But here's a story that is more happier than the ones I've told you before," said Zukin with a gentle smile. "A few days after the divorce, Taylor-kun, Caroline-chan and Bertha-chan were on a walk with their single parents when they met each other. For Taylor-kun's father and Caroline-chan and Bertha-chan's mother, it was love at first sight. That's when Taylor-kun's father decided to take on dating again."

By now, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt had their faces flooded with tears. Rocko put his hand over his eyes, Heffer turned his head around and faced the floor with a trembling mouth while Filburt buried his face in Heffer.

"Two months after they first met, Taylor-kun's father moved into the Molyneux residence with his son and it was only a month later when he got engaged to Caroline-chan and Bertha-chan's mother," Zukin continued. "And that's how they're getting married in three days."

Right now, the adult trio were REALLY on the verge of crying and they were using lots of tissues (God, it really breaks my heart to see Rocko, Heffer and Filburt cry).

"Oh Zukin…" Rocko whimpered, letting out sobs. "Those stories before the last one were so heartbreaking… Especially Alfred's untimely death."

"That doctor was the cruellest person ever," Heffer snivelled. "He should've took his disease seriously."

"Yeah, if he hadn't have been turned away, he would've been alive today," Filburt wept.

"I know," said Zukin. "Putting off dating for ten years is a really long time."

"Especially after Taylor's mother died at a young age right on his birthday," Rocko choked out as Heffer and Filburt nodded in agreement.

"And on the first day of the new year," Heffer added in between hiccups.

"Uh-huh," said Zukin.

"Was Alphonse's first few days of his life hard for him?" asked Filburt through a breaking voice.

"Yeah, but Taylor-kun's father raises him, Caroline-chan and Bertha-chan like they're his children," said Zukin. "And Caroline-chan, Bertha-chan and Alphonse-kun's mother does the same with Taylor-kun. At least the last story gave you happiness, right?"

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt nod before wiping their tears, sniffling and sobbing.

"I'll tell you what, why don't you three have a good cry while I think of something to cheer you up, deal?" Zukin offered.

"D-D-D-Deal…" Rocko replied with whimpers in his voice.

Finally, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt lost control of their emotions and they all started crying their eyes out and Rocko and Filburt both hugged Heffer, who hugged them back with Filburt half-burying his face in him. Zukin went over to Ai and Hiroshi, who felt melancholically sympathetic for their tearful friends.

"We should think of a way to cheer our friends up when they calm down," said Zukin.

"Un," Ai replied, nodding. "Maybe we could tell them a really funny joke."

"Hmmm, I don't think we have one, onee-chan," said Hiroshi. "How about I play 'Hearts & Flowers' on my clarinet?"

"No, that's a sad song," said Ai.

"How about we play Lionel Fishie's hit song from Bikini Bottom, 'Sad Song'?" Hiroshi suggested.

"Otouto, we're finding a way to cheer Rocko-chan, Heffer-chan and Filburt-chan up, remember?" said Ai.

"Oh yeah," said Hiroshi.

"How about we use a tickle belt on them?" Zukin suggested. "The same one from episode 17 of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Ai.

"How about I rap a song from Parappa the Rapper?" said Hiroshi. "Like Chop Chop Master Onion's Rap or the Love You Rap or even my favourite, All Master's Bathroom Rap."

"Good idea but no," said Ai.

Suddenly, Zukin got a great idea as a light bulb appeared above her head and lit up.

"Nee, remember those insulting pictures of Aurora I drew?" said Zukin.

Ai and Hiroshi both nod.

"Maybe I could show them to Rocko-chan, Heffer-chan and Filburt-chan!" said Zukin.

"Good idea, onee-chan!" Ai smiled.

"Yeah, show them to them!" said Hiroshi.

"Good thinking because they're already starting to calm down," said Zukin.

Good guessing Zukin because Rocko, Heffer and Filburt are already calming down and using tissues from the tissue box to dry their eyes and faces.

"Feeling okay, minna?" asked Zukin.

"Yeah, we're better now," said Rocko after sniffling.

"I know what will cheer you three up," said Zukin. "I drew some insulting pictures of Aurora. Do you want to see them?"

"Okay," said Rocko, as he, Heffer and Filburt nodded.

Zukin took out a picture. It was of Aurora being hung on a noose Hangman-style, complete with her eyes being replaced by Xs and her tongue sticking out!

"This is Aurora getting hung Hangman-style!" Zukin cheered.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt took a look at the picture then, before you knew it, they scrunched their mouths up to stifle their laughter.

"I think it's working," said Hiroshi.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt started to snicker. Then it turned into giggling, then chuckling, then laughing and finally, full-blown guffawing.

"Aurora really deserves that!" Heffer howled with laughter.

"I know!" said Zukin. "Now here's a picture of Aurora falling into a fire pit!"

Zukin held up a picture of a screaming Aurora falling down a pit of fire. This made Rocko, Heffer and Filburt laugh even more than ever.

"Aurora's getting burned!" Filburt cheered.

"Now here's Aurora getting run over by a bus!" Zukin hollered.

Zukin then held up a picture of a bus running Aurora over. She was also screaming "STOP!". This gave the adult trio even more uncontrollable laughter.

"The way she's saying 'stop' is hilarious!" Heffer hooted.

"Now here's a really funny one!" Zukin giggled.

Zukin then took out another picture. It showed Aurora falling off a building, then landing on a flying rocket while screaming "OH NO!" and finally, suffocating in outer space because of her blue face, puffed-out cheeks and her eyes as Xs! The picture resulted in the wallaby, steer and turtle falling to the floor, laughing their heads off while crying at the same time!

"She's suffocating in space!" Filburt laughed.

"I can't believe you drew those pictures, Zukin!" Rocko guffawed.

A minute later, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt finally calmed down and stood up. They now had tears running down their faces but this time from laughing so hard.

"Hahaha, look at your faces!" Zukin cheered, bursting into laughter.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt got out their own hand mirrors from nowhere and made surprised faces.

"Oh no!" said Rocko. "We've just cried from sadness and now we've cried from laughter!"

"I know!" said Heffer.

"Here are some tissues to wipe your tears again!" said Zukin, giving out tissues to Rocko, Heffer and Filburt.

"Thank you, Zukin," said Rocko, as he, Heffer and Filburt dried their tears with their tissues once again.

"Why don't you use your can of sounds when I tell you those things, okay?" said Zukin.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt all nod.

"Aurora and her meanness!" said Zukin with fake anger.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt opened their Canned Jeers and some people booing and hissing came out while feigning annoyed faces.

"Aurora being tortured in real life and in my pictures!" said Zukin cheerfully.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt then opened their Canned Laughter, emitting some laughing people while trying not to laugh.

"Aurora dying and me, Ai and Hiroshi going to a wedding!" said Zukin with excitement.

This made the adults open their Canned Celebration with happy faces and out came applause and cheering.

"Being told that stepfamily members aren't your real ones!" said Zukin while faking shock.

The three best friends then proceed to make shocked faces and open their Canned Shock, which emitted people gasping.

"And finally, my sentimental stories!" said Zukin with gentle happiness.

The male wallaby, steer and turtle finally opened their Canned Sympathy to let off people saying "Awww" while making sad smiles.

"And that concludes it!" said Zukin.

"And don't forget this chapter!" said Rocko, breaking the fourth wall.

"Oh yeah!" said Zukin. "I wonder what the next one will be about!"

* * *

**We shall see, Zukin! And this chapter beats chapter 2's record for the longest chapter in this story ever! ****Don't miss out on chapter 4! ****And I apologize for taking so long! ****I was being hypnotized by Rocko's Modern Life, Ren and Stimpy, Invader Zim and The X Factor on TV!**


	4. Park Visit and Twin Talk

Chapter 4: Park Visit and Twin Talk

The next day during recess at O-Town Junior High School, Ai and Zukin were having a conversation with each other.

"Well, today's Friday, which means we won't go back to school until Monday!" said Zukin.

"Seikai yo, onee-chan (That's right, onee-chan)," said Ai.

"Are you excited for the wedding in two days, imouto?" asked Zukin. "Because I really can't wait!"

"Yeah, I'm excited," said Ai. "We've only been to a wedding once, haven't we onee-chan?"

"Un," Zukin replied, nodding. "That was our aunt Suki and uncle Tanuki's wedding."

Ai nodded in agreement. Just then, Caroline and Taylor appeared.

"Bonjour, girls," Caroline greeted.

"Hi," Taylor also greeted.

"Konnichiwa, minna," Zukin and Ai greeted at the same time.

"We thought of making arrangements to visit my papa and stepfamily at the park," said Caroline. "Would you two like to come?"

"Hai!" Zukin replied, nodding.

"Okay," said Ai. "Hiroshi and Bertha should come too because they're in the same class and they're related to us."

"Good idea," said Taylor. "Even though Caroline and Bertha are going to be related to me soon."

"Yeah," said Caroline.

* * *

Later after the end of school hours, Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi were walking to the park with Caroline, Taylor and Bertha.

"Have you met me and Bertha's papa, Taylor?" asked Caroline.

"No," replied Taylor.

"Well, you'll like him," said Caroline. "He's very nice."

Finally, the children arrived at the park. When they entered it, they saw Caroline and Bertha's father and a heavily pregnant meerkat woman who is presumed to be Caroline and Bertha's stepmother.

"Papa!" Caroline and Bertha called out, running up to their father and stepmother with Taylor following in their footsteps.

"Caroline! Bertha!" the girls' father called.

Caroline and Bertha ran up to their father and they all hugged.

"Caroline, Bertha, how nice to meet you!" Caroline and Bertha's stepmother said with a smile.

Caroline and Bertha then proceeded to hug their stepmother but carefully since she has a big baby bump…well, _twin_ bump to be exact.

"How are you two and your family doing?" asked Mr. Molyneux.

"Fine, Papa," replied Bertha.

Just then, Taylor caught up to Caroline, Bertha, their father and their stepmother.

"Why, hello there!" greeted Mr. Molyneux. "You must be Taylor, the girls' future stepbrother."

"Yes, I am," said Taylor.

"Taylor, this is my papa Claude and my belle-mère Tianna," Caroline introduced to Taylor.

"Hi," Taylor greeted.

"Hello Taylor," Tianna greeted back. "I heard your father was getting married to Caroline and Bertha's mother. Are you excited about the wedding?"

"Yes, I am," Taylor replied.

Just then, Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi appeared.

"Konnichiwa," greeted Ai. "You two must be Caroline-chan and Bertha-chan's father and stepmother."

"Yes, that's right," said Mr. Molyneux.

"Are those three your friends?" asked Tianna.

"Oui," replied Caroline. "The older girl is Zukin, the middle one is Aiko, or Ai for short, and the young boy is Hiroshi. They're siblings."

"Oh, I see," said Tianna. "Hello, you three."

"Konnichiwa!" Zukin and Hiroshi greeted, as they and Ai waved.

"I can tell what your nationality is," said Tianna. "You're Japanese."

"That's right," said Ai.

"You do know that my boyfriend and stepchildren are French, right?" said Tianna.

"Yeah!" Zukin replied.

"And let me tell you where me and my family came from," said Tianna. "We came from South Africa."

"Cool," said Hiroshi.

"Yep," said Tianna, grinning proudly. "That's me, my parents, my older twin brother and sister, Lucas and Libby and my identical triplet sisters, Brianna and Lianna."

"You're a triplet with older twin siblings?" asked Zukin.

"That's right," said Tianna.

"Tianna, I also heard you're having twins," said Taylor.

"That's right, Taylor," said Tianna with some spunk. "I'm already into my 38th week, which means I'm nine months along."

The children were surprised since pairs of twins usually come a few weeks early.

"Wow, that's a long time," said Taylor. "Do you know what the gender of the babies are?"

"Yes, we do," said Tianna. "We're going to have a boy and a girl!"

"Caroline, Bertha, that means you're going to be the older half-sisters of a brother and a sister and Taylor, you'll be the same but as an older stepbrother when the wedding occurs."

"Wow," said Taylor. "A stepbrother and a stepsister for me."

"Me and Caroline are actually going to be older half-sisters of a boy and a girl," said Bertha.

"That's right!" said Tianna. "And we're going to be calling our son Pascal Zesiro Molyneux and our daughter Jordan Namono Molyneux."

"Nice names," said Ai.

"Thanks," said Tianna. "And Zukin, Ai, Hiroshi, here's a topic that will shock you. Brianna and Lianna are also having twins!"

"You're kidding!" Zukin gasped.

"It's true," said Tianna. "Except Brianna's having identical boys while Lianna's having fraternal girls. And you know something else? Their pregnancies are in the same week and month as mine!"

"Seriously?" Ai gasped.

"Yep," said Tianna. "And Brianna and Lianna are also here at the park with their husbands. Oh, look! I can see them! Lianna's over here and Brianna's over there!

The children looked at Tianna's directions. They noticed she was right!

"You're right!" said Hiroshi. "They are!"

"Why don't you children meet them while I go use the bathroom…yet again," Tianna suggested.

"Okay," said Caroline.

The children walked off to meet Lianna while Mr. Molyneux helped Tianna off the bench.

"Now believe me, you'll like Lianna and her husband," said Caroline.

Just then, Lianna and her husband turned around to see Caroline, Bertha, Taylor, Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi arriving.

"Hello there, girls," Lianna greeted with a smile.

"Tante Lianna, Oncle Marlon, bonjour!" Caroline and Bertha greeted.

Caroline and Bertha both hug their step-aunt but carefully because of the same reason with Tianna.

"Hey, what about me?" Marlon said sarcastically.

"Okay," said Caroline and Bertha.

Caroline and Bertha then proceed to hug Marlon.

"How are you two feeling today?" asked Lianna.

"Fine," Caroline and Bertha replied.

Marlon then saw Taylor, Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi.

"Hey, are those children presumed to be your future stepbrother and school friends?" asked Marlon.

"Yeah, they are," replied Caroline. "The bear here is Taylor and the humans there are Zukin, Ai and Hiroshi."

"Suki?" Marlon wondered.

"Zukin," Zukin corrected.

"Suki?" Marlon said again.

"Zukin!" Zukin, Hiroshi and Bertha corrected with amusement.

"Suki?" Marlon asked yet again.

"Zukin!" every child said at once.

"Only joking, Zukin!" said Marlon.

"Oh, thanks a lot!" Zukin said sarcastically (The exact same thing actually happened to me! I work part-time as a client at a garden centre for people with special needs and a staff member asked for my name and when I told him, he said "Leila?" and I said the right name and then the process repeated over and over then he said he was joking! Weird, isn't it?).

"I almost forgot, Marlon is also a joker," Caroline whispered to Zukin.

"I see," said Zukin.

"How are your babies doing?" asked Caroline.

"So far, they're doing fine," replied Lianna. "And soon, Alisha Hasana and Amira Gemelle Healey will arrive into this world."

"Those names sound nice," said Zukin.

"Oh, thank you," said Lianna with a smile. "Alisha's middle name is being named after my mother."

"Hey, Brianna!" Marlon suddenly called.

"Hey Marlon, how are you doing?" Brianna called back in a cheerful voice.

"Fine!" Marlon replied.

"Oh, and Marlon and Brianna are the best of friends," said Caroline.

"Oh, I see," said Ai.

"Kids, I suggest you should meet Brianna and her husband Bruce," said Marlon. "They're really nice!"

"Okay, Oncle Marlon," said Caroline. "See you later."

"Later, kids," said Lianna, as the children walked off.

"Now, I must warn you, Brianna is really, really cheerful and hyper," said Caroline.

"Just like I am!" Zukin cheered.

"Well, yeah, but her personality is stronger than yours," said Caroline.

Once the children reached Brianna and Bruce, Brianna greeted with a bright smile, "Hi, Caroline, hi, Bertha! You alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine," replied Caroline.

"Are those four your friends?" asked Brianna curiously.

"Yeah," replied Bertha. "This boy is our stepbrother-to-be Taylor and those three are our school friends Zukin, Ai and Hiroshi."

"Hi, my name's Brianna!" Brianna introduced. "Have you met my hubbie?"

"No," Taylor replied, as he, Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi shook their hands.

"Well, this is Bruce!" Brianna grinned. "Say hi to the kids, Bruce!"

"Hi," Bruce greeted.

"Hello," replied the children at nearly the same time.

"Do you want to know what it's like for us to be parents soon?" asked Brianna.

All the kids apart from the Molyneux sisters agreed at once.

"Well, it's very, very exciting!" said Brianna. "I can't believe I've carried Joel Akwetee and Joshua Ata Shaw for nine whole months!"

"I liked those names you thought of," said Hiroshi.

"Thank you so much!" Brianna cheered. "We've thought of those names ever since we found out the genders! And Joel's middle name is being named after my father!" (I've named their twins Joel and Joshua after my two cousins who are brothers!)

"Would you like to have some time with us at the park for a while?" Bruce offered.

"Sure," replied Ai.

"Okay," said Caroline.

And so, the kids had a great time at the park.

* * *

Later on, Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi were walking to Rocko's house.

"That was like the best park trip ever!" Zukin cheered. "Did you love it or did you really, really love it?"

"I thought it was good," replied Ai.

"I loved it," said Hiroshi.

"Oooh, that's so good!" Zukin hollered. "Let's tell our experience to Rocko-chan!"

The siblings reached the front door and Zukin knocked on it. A while later, Rocko opened it.

"Hello, you three," greeted Rocko. "How was school today?"

"It was good," Ai replied.

"Very good!" Zukin and Hiroshi replied cheerfully.

"Glad to hear it," said Rocko. "You can come in if you like."

Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi came inside. Zukin saw Heffer sitting on the couch and got really, really excited as usual. She sneaked up to him to give him a surprise hug when he suddenly turned around and saw her.

"Zukin, you're here!" Heffer cheered.

"Oh, I was going to do a surprise hug on you but let's hug anyway!" Zukin said.

So Heffer and Zukin both hugged like they always do.

"That's what they always do," Rocko said to himself.

"Nee, where's Filburt-chan?" asked Zukin, sitting next to Heffer.

"I dunno," replied Heffer. "Maybe he's gone to use the bathroom."

While Heffer talked, two familiar arms reached out from behind the couch. Then…

"Boo!" Filburt called from behind the couch, putting his hands on Heffer and Zukin's shoulders.

Heffer and Zukin immediately recoiled. Then Filburt appeared from behind the couch.

"I told you I would get you back one day!" Filburt sarcastically said, giggling.

"You!" Heffer and Zukin said, standing up from the couch and pointing at Filburt.

But then, without warning, this is what happened next: Heffer's strap-on pants and Zukin's pinafore fell down, revealing Heffer's natural white underpants and Zukin's pink red-polka-dotted panties (and the rest of her pink shirt)! Rocko and Ai literally zipped their eyes completely shut while Hiroshi was really turned on, complete with anime hearts for his eyes.

"Alright!" Hiroshi cheered.

Heffer and Zukin both realized what has happened to their own pieces of clothing so they pulled them up and blushed with embarrassment. Filburt started giggling.

"I got you back!" Filburt jeered, giggling.

"I cannot believe I just saw that," said Ai.

"I know," said Rocko, before saying to Heffer and Zukin, "Is it safe for me and Ai to unzip our eyes yet?"

"It's safe," Heffer reminded, as he and Zukin put fastened their clothes up.

Rocko and Ai then proceeded to unzip their eyes.

"You've done it this time!" Zukin said sarcastically. "I've thought of a good name for you! And it's…Bilfurt!

Filburt gasped as Zukin and Heffer giggled.

"Bilfurt," Heffer giggled.

Bilfurt…sorry, Filburt gave a sarcastic smile then said, "Well, I've got a new name for _you_, Zuke! And it's Nukiz!"

Nukiz…no, Zukin gasped amusingly. (Hehe, I would call my second younger sister Tamsin 'Samtin' and in return, she would call me 'Heal'!)

"As for _you_, Heffer," said Filburt. "Your new name should be…um…uh…"

"The wheels on the bus go round and round!" Heffer and Zukin interrupted, singing.

"Can you give me a moment please?" asked Filburt, before saying to himself, "Now what should his new name be?"

"There was a farmer who had a dog and Bingo was his name-o!" Heffer and Zukin once again butted in with their singing.

"Ah-hem," said Filburt, clearing his throat.

"Sorry," said Heffer and Zukin.

Filburt thought for a few seconds then suddenly found the new name.

"Okay, I think I've found a new name for you, Heffer!" said Filburt. "It's Fehref!"

Heffer looked surprised as Filburt started giggling nonstop. Then Zukin got a sneaky look on her face.

"Right! Your glasses are going!" Zukin jeered.

Zukin then swiped Filburt's glasses off him, snapped them in half, threw them on the floor and stomped on them! This gave Rocko and Ai some shock and Hiroshi some amusement.

"Onee-chan, you know you shouldn't break people's glasses," said Ai.

Just then, Filburt got out a pair of glasses that look identical to his old ones and put them on.

"Had spares all along," said Filburt with a sarcastic smile.

"Then you'll have to go get them!" said Zukin, removing Filburt's glasses from him and throwing them against the wall near the entrance to the kitchen.

"Oh fishsticks," Filburt muttered. "Where are my glasses?"

Filburt started stretching his arms out to find his glasses and then he got on all fours and started crawling around to find them while stretching out one of his arms at the same time.

"Oh boy, I can't see without my glasses," said Filburt.

"Onee-chan, I don't think that was very nice of what you did," said Ai.

"I have to agree, Zukin," said Rocko.

"Hey, I was only messing!" said Zukin.

"I know but still," said Ai.

"What the-?" Rocko suddenly exclaimed.

Everyone turned around. It turned out the temporarily-blinded Filburt was lifting up the back of Rocko's shirt, revealing his underwear! A shocked Ai put her hands over her mouth as Heffer, Zukin and Hiroshi started laughing their heads off and pointing at Rocko.

"Rocko's flashing!" Heffer exclaimed.

Filburt then let go of Rocko's shirt and crawled somewhere else to find his glasses as Rocko blushed with embarrassment. Ai then went over to Filburt's glasses, picked them up, went over to Filburt and gave them to him.

"Here you go, Filburt-chan," said Ai.

"Oh, thank you, Ai," said Filburt.

Filburt put his glasses on and his vision was restored once again.

"That's better," said Filburt. "What happened while I was searching for my glasses?"

"Well, I don't know how to say this," said Ai embarrassingly. "But to put it this way, you lifted the back of Rocko-chan's shirt for us to see his underpants without even knowing."

And that was when Filburt realized his mistake as Heffer, Zukin and Hiroshi started laughing at him once again.

"Oops," said Filburt, blushing with embarrassment.

"Guess what, minna?" Zukin announced. "Me, Ai and Hiroshi went to the park today! And guess who we met? Do you want to know?"

"Yeah, go ahead," said Heffer.

"We met Caroline-chan and Bertha-chan's father and stepfamily!" Zukin cheered, jumping high in the air.

"That's a good trip you had," said Rocko.

"Arigato!" Zukin squealed with delight, still frozen in the air. "Oh, I better come down!"

Zukin flew down and then accidentally landed on Filburt's feet…or rather, purposely.

"Ouch!" Filburt exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Zukin said, faking her apology.

"Gosh, how much sugar have you had today?" asked Filburt.

"OVER 9,000 GALLONS!" Zukin screeched loudly (remember the 'Over 9,000' meme?).

"Woah, 9,000 gallons is an awful lot," said Rocko.

"I'm just kidding!" said Zukin. "I had lots of sugar today but with an unknown amount!"

"Me too," said Heffer with an giggle.

Heffer and Zukin both gave each other peace signs.

"So, back to the park trip!" said Zukin. "We met Caroline-chan and Bertha-chan's stepmother Tianna, their step-aunts Brianna and Lianna and their step-uncles Bruce and Marlon!"

"Hey Zukin, Bruce is the name of my dad's twin brother!" said Rocko.

"Ooooooh, coooooool!" Zukin cheered. "Fraternal or identical? I'm curious about twin types!"

"Fraternal," replied Rocko. "My dad has beige wallaby fur, bluish-purple eyes and no hair while my uncle has light orange wallaby fur, greenish-yellow eyes and blonde hair." (My dad also has a fraternal twin brother! My dad's hair was slightly darker than my uncle Harold's…at least when they were children but now they don't look-alike anymore!)

"Interesting, Rocko-chan!" Zukin giggled. "And back to our experience. Tianna is the stepmother who's expecting twins and the Molyneux sisters' stepfamily came from South Africa!"

"Wow!" said the adults.

"And here's a fact: Brianna, Lianna and Tianna are identical triplets!" said Zukin.

"Woah, identical?" Rocko gasped. "Did you have any trouble telling them apart?"

"No, luckily!" said Zukin. "And they also have an older brother and sister called Lucas and Libby! And guess what they are? They're twins!"

"Wow, a pair of fraternal twins and identical triplets in one family?" gasped Rocko.

"Yup!" said Zukin. "Brianna and Marlon are also the best of friends, just like me and you, Heffer-chan!"

"Oooh, that's interesting!" Heffer grinned.

"I know, right?" Zukin giggled. "And Marlon is also a joker! He repeatedly called me Suki when I was introduced to him and I kept correcting him then I found out he was joking!"

"That was weird," said Rocko.

"Yeah, very!" said Zukin. "And here's a shocking thing you'll hear. Brianna and Lianna are also expecting twins and they're in month nine, week 38 like Tianna!"

"Is that really true?" Rocko, Heffer and Filburt all exclaimed at the same time.

"It's really, really true!" Zukin squeaked.

And then…Heffer and Filburt both fainted at the same time!

"Oh dear," said Ai. "I guess they got a big shock."

"Um, you three," said Rocko. "I'm going to wake them up with some ice cubes but you might have to go in the bathroom and lock the door 'cause you might get bumped into or even trampled on."

"Okay," said Ai.

"The downstairs one is over there," said Rocko.

Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi went into the downstairs bathroom. Inside, Zukin locked the door.

"Ooh, I wonder what will happen," said Zukin.

* * *

In the kitchen, Rocko got out two ice cubes from the freezer and closed the door. Then he went in the living room and put one each inside Heffer and Filburt's clothes. Suddenly, their eyes snapped wide open, then…

"_**AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!**_" Heffer and Filburt screeched at the very top of their lungs.

Heffer and Filburt screamed so loudly that Rocko's eardrums shot out his ears like jack-in-the-boxes, Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi had to cover their ears in the bathroom, fragile items shattered and walls crumbled. They were heard all over the neighbourhood so every glass window broke, millions of birds started flying in the sky and dogs were heard howling, babies were heard crying and sirens were heard wailing. Every citizen who heard the ear-splitting noise even faraway covered their ears and nearby neighbours started complaining.

"Hey, will you keep it down here?" Mr. Bighead shouted angrily (he's such a grouch, isn't he?).

"Ed, dinner's ready!" Mrs. Bighead called from inside.

"Coming, Bev, my dear!" Mr. Bighead called, running inside.

* * *

Back in Rocko's house, Heffer and Filburt were running around the living room and kitchen, screaming their heads off.

"Cold! Cold! Cold!" Heffer squawked.

"It's freezing!" Filburt screamed.

* * *

In the bathroom, Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi were shocked at what's happening in the living room.

"Oh dear me," said Ai. "I think they got a big shock."

"Yeah, from those ice cubes," said Hiroshi.

Suddenly, the handle started going up and down. Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi gasped.

"Oh, cream raspberry apple pie!" Heffer exclaimed from outside.

Well, it turned out Heffer was trying to get in through the door but he knew it was locked.

"Ooh, I love cream raspberry apple pie!" Zukin giggled.

Suddenly, there was a big thump at the door, making Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi recoil.

"Filburt!" Rocko was heard exclaiming.

"Is Filburt-chan okay?" asked Hiroshi.

"I'm not sure," replied Ai.

* * *

In the living room, Filburt was sitting on the floor, feeling dizzy from running into the door. His forehead had a bruise on it, the ice cube that was put in him was on the floor and his glasses were broken. Rocko was near him while Heffer still ran around screaming.

"Filburt, you okay?" asked Rocko.

"Macaroni…salad…" Filburt muttered dizzily and then he fell to the floor and died. JUST KIDDING! HAHAHA! He just fell to the floor unconscious.

"Is it safe to come out yet, Rocko-chan?" asked Ai from inside the bathroom.

"Not yet," Rocko replied. "Heffer's still running."

Heffer then trampled over Rocko, squashing him into a pancake! Then Rocko got himself back to normal and proceeded to call this to Heffer:

"Heff! Heffer! You can stop now! I just put an ice cube in you and Filburt!"

Heffer suddenly stopped running and screaming. He reached into the back of his pants and pulled out the ice cube then made a surprised face at Rocko.

"Rocko, you sneaky wallaby!" Heffer berated jokingly.

"Okay, it's safe now," Rocko called to the bathroom door.

Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi came out of the bathroom. Then Zukin got a shock at the unconscious Filburt on the floor.

"AAAAHHH, DEAD TURTLE!" Zukin screeched.

"Filburt isn't dead, he's just unconscious," said Rocko.

"Oh, false alarm!" Zukin smiled. "I'll wake him up!"

Zukin then got out an airhorn and put it near Filburt's ear. Then she pressed the button and the horn blared loudly, giving Filburt a rude awakening.

"MACARONI SALAMI!" Filburt screamed, sitting up unexpectedly.

"Haha, macaroni salami," Hiroshi snickered.

"Wait, what happened?" asked Filburt.

"You ran into the door and then fell unconscious," Rocko explained.

"Oh no, I broke my spare glasses from running into the door," said Filburt, realizing what he did to his glasses.

"You have more glasses, don't you, Filburt-chan?" said Ai.

"Yeah, but unfortunately, they're at home," Filburt replied.

"Oh dear, that's bad luck," said Ai. "It's a big pity you got a bruise on your forehead."

Filburt touched his forehead where his bruise is and let out a gasp when he touched it. Then he got out his hand mirror from nowhere and looked in it.

"Oh, yeah," Filburt sighed sadly.

"That bruise looks ugly!" Zukin exclaimed. Then she took out a knife, held it up and shouted, "Well, we can soon fix that!"

The whole room except Zukin went in shock. Zukin turned to the camera, breaking the fourth wall, and said quietly, "Don't try this at home." (She's right. This mustn't be tried at home because if it does, consequences will be suffered for the victim!)

Filburt let out a little whimper as Zukin started to aim her knife at his bruise when she was stopped by Ai and Rocko.

"Onee-chan, don't!" Ai told.

"Doing that will cause serious injuries and even death, Zukin," said Rocko firmly.

"Oh, yeah," Zukin realized.

"For a second, I thought I was gonna get stabbed," said Filburt. "I nearly had a heart attack when Zukin got that knife out."

Suddenly, without warning, Zukin started faking a heart attack.

"Help…call…ambulance…" Zukin teased, falling onto her knees. "Having…heart attack…"

Zukin collapsed to the floor pretending to die as Heffer, Filburt and Hiroshi giggled.

"You're so funny, Zukin!" Heffer giggled.

"That reminded me of when I had my heart attack!" Hiroshi said.

"Me too!" said Filburt.

Zukin got up onto her feet, giggling.

"I like making people laugh!" Zukin giggled.

"Filburt, I think I should help you to the couch and give you an ice pack since you fell unconscious after you ran into the door," said Rocko.

"Yeah, I think I should," said Filburt.

Rocko helped Filburt to the couch. As Filburt lied down, Rocko went into the kitchen and came back with an ice pack and put it on Filburt's head.

"Thank you," said Filburt.

"So, back to today's park trip!" said Zukin. "Brianna, Lianna and Tianna are identical triplets who are all pregnant with twins in the same month and week! And we found out the genders and names! Do you wanna know them?"

"Yeah," replied Rocko.

"Sure," answered Heffer.

"Go ahead," said Filburt.

"Well, Brianna's having identical boys called Joel Akwetee Shaw and Joshua Ata Shaw, Lianna's having fraternal girls called Alisha Hasana Healey and Amira Gemelle Healey, while Tianna's having a boy and a girl called Pascal Zesiro Molyneux and Jordan Namono Molyneux! Joel's middle name is after the triplets' father and Alisha's middle name is after their mother!"

"Ooh!" said Heffer.

"Wow," said Rocko.

"Cool!" said Filburt.

"Wait, is the girl going to be called Jordan?" asked Heffer.

"Yeah!" Zukin replied. "Jordan can be a boy's name and a girl's name!"

"Oh," said Heffer.

"Um, Ai, I'm curious," said Filburt. "Besides you, Zukin and Hiroshi's cousins Heffer used to be annoyed by when we went to Japan, do twins run in your family?" (Filburt mentioned Hajime and Haruka! Remember those twins from my fanfic Japan a Go Go?)

"Yes, they do," Ai replied. "Taro and Rie are twins and they are the older stepsiblings of Zukin and the older half-siblings of me and Hiroshi."

"Hey, I remember hearing about them when you told us the news article of Zukin's bathroom access refusal survival nearly three months ago," said Rocko.

"Me too," said Heffer.

"So do I," said Filburt.

"Yeah, they were lucky not to end up like Zukin when she got food poisoning at 5 years old," said Ai.

"I know," said Rocko.

"May I continue, imouto?" asked Zukin.

Ai's reply was a nod.

"Yay!" Zukin cheered. "So, continuing the reply to you, Filburt-chan, our aunt and uncle Suki and Yuki are twins!"

"You mean Suki as in the pregnant one?" asked Filburt.

"Yeah, that's right!" Zukin replied. "And our maternal grandfather has a fraternal twin brother with his two hair colours inverted! And his name's Kaoru!"

"So your grandfather has two hair colours which are swapped in your great uncle's case?" asked Heffer.

"Correct-o, Heffer-chan!" Zukin cheered. "My grandfather's colours go from black-to-purple and my great uncle's go from purple-to-black! It's makes them look identical even though they're not!"

"I have some curiosity," said Heffer. "What's the name of your maternal grandfather?"

"His name's Hikaru!" Zukin replied. (Hikaru and Kaoru are the names of the twin brothers in Ouran High School Host Club! Decided to make an anime reference on that one!)

"Ooh, interesting!" said Heffer.

"I know!" said Zukin. "And Reimu, my ex-classmate and one of the Pretty Cure members, has a twin sister called Raisa! They're fraternal since Reimu's hair's long and Raisa's hair is short but they do have the same hair colour."

"At least they're told apart," said Heffer.

"I know!" said Zukin. "And guess who Reimu's dating? Taro!"

"Your older non-full-brother?" Rocko, Heffer and Filburt exclaimed.

"That's right!" Zukin replied. "Reimu is nearly a year older than me but Taro is four years older than her! They started dating when we started doing Pretty Cure concerts! And they were 11 and 15 respectively!"

"Woah, preteens dating young adolescents?" Rocko exclaimed. "That's unusual."

"Uh-huh!" Zukin replied. "And a newsflash…Rie had twins two days before Brother's Day!"

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt gasp happily.

"Oh, that's good!" said Heffer. "What are their genders?"

"They are one of each!" Zukin replied.

"A boy and a girl!" the adults said.

"That's right!" said Zukin. "And today was their naming ceremony and they've been named…Norio and Tomoko Kobayashi!"

"Oh, that's nice!" said Rocko.

"I know," Filburt agreed, as Heffer nodded in agreement. (Okay, I noticed that Heffer hasn't made much social interaction with Ai and Hiroshi in this story so I decided to make him do so, starting from now!)

"Ai, Hiroshi…uh, what's it like being the youngest respective aunt and uncle to your new twin nephew and niece?" asked Heffer. (Weirdest question, isn't it?)

"Oh…I think it's okay," said Ai.

"Agreed," said Hiroshi. "Same with Kita's son Akemi."

"Kita? Oh, who was she again?" Heffer wondered, getting confused. "I totally forgot."

"She's the older half-sister of me and Hiroshi," Ai replied. "The older stepsister of Zukin and the older biological sister of Taro and Rie."

"Oh yeah, I remember now," said Heffer, now realizing and grinning.

"Oh, our great uncle and aunt Daisuke and Momoko on my maternal grandmother's side have identical twin sons called Ben and Len," said Zukin.

"Wow!" gasped the adults.

"Unfortunately, they are so identical Daisuke, Momoko and Ai are the only people in our family to tell them apart!" Zukin exclaimed.

"Oh dear," said Rocko. "My older sister Maggie has two friends called Cheryl and Teresa who are identical twins and they are so identical their parents and Maggie are the only ones to tell them apart."

"Not everybody can tell identical twins apart," said Ai.

Rocko shook his head to reply.

"You're very smart when it comes to telling identical twins apart, Ai," said Filburt.

"Yeah. In fact, I'm really talented at it," said Ai. "Like at the time when we were living in Japan, in my class were two classmates who were identical twin sisters and they were told apart really easily by me. They were called Miyoshi and Yoshimi."

"Cool!" Heffer giggled.

"Ai, Miyoshi and Yoshimi sound similar to the names of my Japanese twin classmates back when I lived in Australia," said Rocko.

"You had Japanese friends in Australia too?" asked Ai.

"Yeah," said Rocko. "They were sisters called Mikoto and Kotomi. But unlike Miyoshi and Yoshimi, Mikoto and Kotomi were fraternal since Mikoto had long dark purple hair while Kotomi had short light purple hair. That was the reason why they were told apart quite easily." (Their hairstyles can remind you of Kyou and Ryou from Clannad and Kagami and Tsukasa from Lucky Star!)

"Hmm, interesting," said Ai.

"And to top off our reply," said Hiroshi. "Ben and Len's wives are identical twins and the couples each have four children with each two of them twins!"

"Really?" Rocko gasped.

"Uh-huh!" Hiroshi replied. "Ben is married to Shani whose twin sister is Shukrani while Len is married to Karuna whose twin sister is Karika!"

"Wow!" Heffer gasped.

"That's unique!" said Filburt.

"And you know that biracial hybrid twins are common?" said Hiroshi.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt all nod.

"Well, Ben and Len's twins are all biracial _human_ twins!" Hiroshi explained.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt all gasp and exclaim, "Seriously?"

"Yep," said Hiroshi. "Shani and Shukrani are Nigerian while Karika and Karuna are Indian and they all have different skin colours, which is why it happened!"

"Biracial human twins do exist but they're very rare in this world," said Rocko.

"Oh, and there's a shocking thing too!" Zukin told. "The first sets were born on the same day on January 28th and the second sets were born this year…on their 7th birthdays!"

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt turned white, made anime shocked faces and sweat-dropped.

"Is it actually true?" asked Rocko.

"Uh-huh," said Zukin. "It was actually in the news."

"Hey Zukin, do you know what the genders of all the twins are?" asked Heffer.

"Yup," Zukin replied. "Ben's twins are girls while Len's twins are boys."

"Ooh, wow!" said Heffer. "What are their names?"

"For the girls, the first set's called Rika and Afia and the second set's called Aya and Marjane!" Zukin replied.

"Wow!" said Heffer.

"And for the boys," Zukin continued. "The first set is Masaya and Kamil and the second set is Botan and Rohan!"

"That sounds unique," said Filburt.

"Uh-huh!" said Zukin. "Nee Rocko-chan, besides your dad's twin brother and your tragic twin brother, do twins run in your family?"

"Yeah," said Rocko. "My uncle Bruce has twin girls called Francine and Colleen. Colleen has my uncle's genes while Francine has my aunt Penelope's genes: her light yellow fur and dark brown hair."

"Do they remind you of Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus?" asked Zukin.

"My second cousin Raquel is a fan of Sailor Moon, Zukin!" said Heffer.

"Me too!" Zukin cheered.

"Well, they do kinda resemble them, so yeah," Rocko replied. "And the two and their younger sister Tracy each have twins!"

"Really?" Zukin exclaimed.

"It's weird for siblings to each have twins, isn't it Rocko-chan?" said Ai.

"Quite right, Ai," said Rocko. " Francine has identical boys named Layton and Tristan, Colleen has identical girls called Maggie and Ginnie and Tracy has boy-girl twins known as Prince and Princess."

"Was Maggie named after your sister?" asked Zukin.

Rocko nodded to reply.

"Rocko-chan, why did Tracy call her twins Prince and Princess?" asked Ai.

"Well, Tracy likes unique and unusual names, which is why she called them that," Rocko replied. "Oh, and my aunt Joanna on my mum's side has triplets called Carla, Caleb and Caden and twins called Dean and Dana."

"Wow, triplets and twins in one family?" Zukin said.

"Mmm-hmm," said Rocko. "Back when I was in Australia, me and the triplets used to be mistaken for quadruplets."

"Quadruplets?" said Zukin. "Was it because you looked similar to the three?"

"Kinda," Rocko replied. "And at one time, guess what me, Matthew, Carla, Caleb and Caden were mistaken for?"

"What?" wondered Zukin and Heffer.

"Quintuplets," Rocko answered.

The whole room except Rocko gasped.

"As in five babies born at the same time?" Zukin exclaimed.

Rocko nodded to reply.

"And Caden has twins called Bunny and Teddy," said Rocko.

"Bunny and Teddy?" wondered Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi.

"Yes," said Rocko.

"They're weird names," said Heffer and Filburt.

"They're short for Bernice and Theodore," said Rocko.

"Oh," said Heffer and Filburt.

"And that's about it," said Rocko.

"What about you, sweet steer?" asked Zukin, referring to Heffer.

"Yup!" Heffer replied, giggling. "My paternal grandfather was the twin brother of my great aunt Nancy before he died."

"You still miss him?" asked Zukin.

"Yeah, but I know life must go on," said Heffer. "And Nancy's son Vincent has had twins not once, not twice but three times! And they're all boy-girl twins!"

Gasps came from Zukin and Hiroshi as Ai looked surprised.

"You're kidding!" Zukin gasped.

"I'm not," said Heffer.

"It's weird to have twins three times, isn't it Heffer-chan?" said Ai.

"Yeah, pretty much," said Heffer.

"What are the names of those second cousins of yours?" asked Zukin curiously.

"Well, the first twins are called Spencer and Peyton," Heffer replied. "The second ones are called Bailey and Quinn and the third ones are called Connor and Cassidy."

"Interesting!" Zukin grinned.

"Oh, and my great uncle Ambrose on my paternal grandmother's side has a son called Alexander whose had twins and they are called Xander and Alexia," said Heffer.

"Oooh, was Xander named after his father?" asked Zukin.

"Uh-huh!" replied Heffer. "And my brother Peter's wife Harriet has a twin sister called Calista."

"Ooooh!" Zukin smiled. "That's good! Any more twins?"

"Yep!" said Heffer. "There's my great-great-great-great-grandfather Raymond's identical sons a.k.a my great-great-great grandfather Keith's brothers Jed and Odell, my great-great-great uncle Neville's twins Andrew and Barbara, my great-great-great-aunt Sheila's grandchildren Basil and Rosemary, my third cousins Boris and Doris, Doris's late first boyfriend Sidney had a twin sister called Heather, who has younger identical twin brothers called Larry and Jerry, included are Boris's wife Gillian and her fraternal sister Gemma, who has twins called Bonnie and Clyde and my third cousin twice removed Reuben has identical girls called Gina and Diva and that's about it."

Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi were in lots of shock at listening to all the twins in Heffer's family!

"OMG…I can't believe there's so many twins in your family…" said Zukin with shock.

"I know. It's really shocking," said Heffer.

"Oh gosh, I nearly fainted listening to all that," said Ai, putting a hand to her forehead.

"I'm glad you didn't actually faint like me and Filburt did earlier on," said Heffer.

"I'm very relieved in fact," said Ai.

"Filburt-chan?" Zukin grinned, walking over to the couch with Filburt on it. "Is there any twins in your family?"

"Yeah and besides twins, I also have more than them in my family," replied Filburt. "I'm a quadruplet with my brother Hubert and my sisters Greta and Judy."

"Interesting!" Zukin giggled.

"However, we used to be quintuplets but our sister Naomi was stillborn," Filburt added.

Zukin and Ai gasp gently with sadness.

"What's stillborn?" asked Hiroshi.

"To put it this way," answered Filburt, getting teary-eyed. "A baby born dead."

"Oh no," Hiroshi gasped sadly.

"We miss her badly because we never knew her as babies," Filburt choked out, getting out a handkerchief and wiping his teary eyes with it and starting to sob.

"Oh, how sad," Zukin said sadly, getting out the world's smallest violin and playing a sped-up version of 'Hearts & Flowers' on it in the same way Mr. Krabs does in the SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "Squilliam Returns."

Rocko and Heffer also broke down sobbing as Ai and Hiroshi felt melancholic.

"Thanks Zukin, I needed that," Filburt sniffled, putting his handkerchief away, now with fully dried eyes.

"I think that's enough sadness for now," said Zukin, putting her tiny violin away.

This prompted Rocko and Heffer to stop crying.

"Any others in your family?" asked Zukin.

"Yeah," Filburt replied. "My dad's a twin with his brother Lubbert, my mom was a triplet with her brother and sister Abner and Verity before she died from cancer and me and my wife have quadruplets who have just turned 3 eight days ago."

"Ah-ha!" Zukin grinned. "Whaaaaat are their genders and names?"

"They're three boys and a girl and they're called Gilbert, Shelbert, Norbert and Missy," was Filburt's reply.

"Nee, Missy's a weird name," said Hiroshi.

"It's short for Melissa, Rosh," said Filburt.

"Oh," said Hiroshi.

"And Hubert has twins called Robert and Lillian and Greta has triplets called Felicity, Ayanna and…well, the boy has a funny name: his name's Dietbert."

Suddenly, Heffer and Zukin burst into laughter, Hiroshi tried to stifle his while Rocko and Ai managed amused smiles.

"Dietbert!" Zukin cheered. "That IS a funny name!"

When Heffer and Zukin stopped laughing, Filburt said, "My wife Paula is a triplet."

"A triplet?" Zukin said with curiosity.

"Yep," said Filburt. "With her two sisters. She's identical with Piper and fraternal with Polly since her parents consist of a turtle father and a cat mother."

"Does that mean you're married to a cat?" asked Zukin.

Filburt nodded then said, "Our marriage was prevented at first since my mother-in-law didn't get along with her husband but then, we were permitted to."

"All's well that ends well, right Filburt-chan?" said Ai.

"Uh-huh," said Filburt. "And my wife has older twin brothers who are turtle and cat and they're called Sheldon and Eugene."

"Sheldon?" Zukin wondered.

"Yes, that's his name," said Filburt.

Then Heffer and Zukin started cracking up!

"Sheldon?" Heffer and Zukin exclaimed through their laughter.

"Alright, I know Sheldon can be a funny name sometimes," said Filburt, as Heffer and Zukin stopped laughing. "Okay, my father-in-law's twin brother Hank has twin daughters named Belinda and Melissa who are cat and turtle respectively. Missy was named after Melissa."

"Another turtle-cat couple in your family?" asked Zukin.

"Yup," said Filburt. "And besides my paternal grandparents having twin siblings of the same gender and my maternal ones having twin siblings of the opposite, that's it."

"Hey, that reminds me!" said Zukin. "Remember that couple who had twins FOUR TIMES?"

"Yeah, but now they've had a pair for the fifth time this year!" said Rocko.

"I know, I read that on the news!" said Zukin. "They had identical boys called Hayden and Jayden born in 1989, identical girls called Kaylie and Kirstie born in 1991, fraternal girls called Miranda and Ariel born in 1993, fraternal boys called Red and Blue born two years ago and now they've had boy-girl twins called Jared and Willow just born this year!"

"That's right," said Rocko.

"OMG!" Zukin suddenly exclaimed. "I think this is the end! That's all folks and goodbye!"

"The fanfic hasn't finished yet, Zukin," said Rocko, breaking the fourth wall. "There's a wedding you're going to."

"Oh yeah!" Zukin said.

* * *

**(arrives with exhaustion) Hey, everyone…**

**Heffer: (tearfully) Oh Leah, thank God you're here! I thought you died!**

**Me: Don't be silly. I was just in development hell because I'm writing four stories at once, including a requested one.**

**Filburt: Writing four is exhausting.**

**Rocko: Quite right, Leah. It can tire you out.**

**Me: I know. Okay everyone, I'd like to say I am really, REALLY sorry for not updating in a month but it was because not only I'm working on four stories at once (including a requested one), I've also been having TV hypnotism. (Heffer cries happily off-screen, I get sprayed with his tears of joy) Alright Heffer, I know you're happy I'm back but don't get too overwhelmed with joy because you might spray someone else with your tears.**

**Heffer: (sniffles) Sorry, Leah!**

**Me: It's okay, nya! Okay, guess what the next chapter features? THE WINFREY/MOLYNEUX WEDDING! WOOOO!**

**Heffer and Filburt: Woohoo!**

**Rocko: Get ready to write it out, girl mate! We want to see what happens!**

**Me: I sure will! I'm so, so, soooo excited!**

**Rocko, Heffer and Filburt: So are we!**


	5. IT'S WEDDING DAY!

Chapter 5: IT'S WEDDING DAY!

Two days passed and it was now the day of the wedding. Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi came inside rather quickly.

"Hayaku, hayaku (Hurry, hurry)!" Zukin exclaimed. "We don't want to be late for the wedding!"

"We're going as quick as we can," said Ai as she, Zukin and Hiroshi went upstairs. "I think you and Hiroshi got a bit too interested in that new Ms. Pac-Man game at the arcade."

Just to let you know, Zukin and Hiroshi decided to go to the arcade because the game Ms. Pac-Man was released to the arcades in O-Town today and they got so interested in it they had five goes in a row! And now it was 4:10 pm and they needed to get to Mr. Winfrey and Mrs. Molyneux's wedding on time. Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi entered their bedrooms and a while later, they came out wearing their wedding clothes.

"Do you have your nighttime clothes to change into later on?" asked Ai.

"We sure do!" Zukin and Hiroshi replied, taking out their respective sexy dress and sporty tracksuit unknowingly!

"Wrong ones, you two," said Ai.

Zukin and Hiroshi realize their mistake and gasp with shock.

"We must've got the wrong ones because of our rush to get to the wedding!" Zukin exclaimed. "Be right back!"

Zukin and Hiroshi quickly went back into their bedrooms then a moment later, they got the right nighttime clothes.

"Got them!" Zukin and Hiroshi exclaimed.

"Okay, let's go," said Ai.

Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi ran downstairs when Zukin realizes something.

"Wait! Who's gonna take care of our cats while we're gone?" Zukin exclaimed.

"Onee-chan, we hired a petsitter, remember?" said Ai.

"Oh yeah!" said Zukin. "Okay, let's get going!"

Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi rushed out of the house.

* * *

Later at O-Town West End Church, the Futaba siblings arrived. Two ushers, one man and one woman, were standing near the entrance.

"Names please," said the two ushers.

"Zukin," replied Zukin.

"Aiko," answered Ai.

"Hiroshi," responded Hiroshi.

"Our last names are all Futaba," said Ai. "We're two sisters and a brother. Well, Zukin's our half-sister."

"Say, young girl with the pigtails, are you the friend of our nephew Taylor?" asked the male usher.

"Actually, I am," said Ai.

"Taylor told us all about you and your half-sister and brother," said the female usher. "By the way, I'm Roxanne, or Roxy for short, and he's Rudolph, or Rudy for short."

"As in that red-nosed reindeer?" Zukin said, giggling.

Rudy chuckled then said, "I think you're going on my funny list!"

"Well, nice to meet you two," said Ai.

"Thank you," said Roxy.

"We're not late, are we?" asked Hiroshi.

"No, you're just in time," said Rudy.

"Well, that's a relief," said Zukin with relief.

"Can you sign the guest book please?" requested a boy, who's the guest book attendant.

Zukin, Ai and Hiroshi signed the guest book with their names.

"We'll show you your seat, okay?" said Roxy.

"Okay," said the siblings.

As Rudy and Roxy guided Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi inside the church, Roxy said, "There's something I want to tell you. Rudy and I are Randy's triplet brother and sister."

"Really?" asked Ai. "I had a feeling Rudy looked like Winfrey-sama."

"Yeah," replied Roxy. "Rudy has three daughters called Tyler, Ashleigh and Lesley. Tyler's the 16-year-old bridesmaid and Ashleigh and Lesley are the 7-year-old twin flower girls."

"And Roxy's 5-year-old twins Skyler and Cameron are ring bearer and flower girl respectively," said Rudy.

"How nice to hear that," said Ai.

"Thanks," said Rudy, as he and Roxy found a place on one of the benches to sit on. "Here's your seat. Enjoy the wedding."

"We will," said Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi as the ushers walked off.

The siblings sat down.

"OMG, OMG, OMG! I can't wait to see Mr. Winfrey and Mrs. Molyneux get married right now!" Zukin giggled.

"Me neither!" said Hiroshi.

"I think it's going to be great," said Ai.

Just then, they heard someone speaking Chinese. The voice somehow sounded familiar to them.

"Nee, I think I know that voice," said Hiroshi.

"Ni Hao, Hiroshi," greeted two familiar Chinese voices.

Hiroshi turned around to see Lin and Liang. They were both wearing red wedding suits. Their dad was also with them but their mum wasn't.

"Lin-chan, Liang-chan, konnichiwa," said Hiroshi, smiling.

"I can't wait to see this wedding!" said Lin.

"Me neither," said Liang. "We've only been to a wedding once and that was our mama's cousin Chun-Li to her husband Gao. And we were only 2 at the time."

"And they now have 6-year-old twins, a daughter and a son called Min Yin and Hang Yang," Mr. Xiong chimed in.

"That's right, Baba," said Lin. "Have you been to any weddings, Hiroshi?"

"Yes," Hiroshi replied, nodding. "It was our aunt Suki and uncle Tanuki's wedding."

"That's good," said Lin.

"I know," said Liang.

"Mama isn't here since she had Yun-Qi six days back and in Chinese culture, the mother and her baby need to rest for a month after the birth so death would be prevented in the baby," said Lin.

"How is your new brother?" asked Hiroshi.

"He's doing fine," replied Lin. "He's always sleeping through the night."

"Oh, we nearly forgot," said Liang. "Our 12-year-old non-identical twin cousins Ming and Rui, the sons of our baba's brother Sheng, went to our parents' and Chun-Li's weddings. Respectively, they were 2 and 5 at those times."

"Oh, I see," said Hiroshi.

Just then, "Here Comes the Bride" started playing in the background.

"Oh, it's starting!" Zukin grinned.

As the music played, Phoebe's maternal grandmother, Mr. Winfrey's maternal grandparents and his paternal grandmother walked down the aisle with Phoebe's parents, Mr. Winfrey's parents and Mrs. Molyneux's mother following. Then came Rudy and Roxy, who immediately followed.

"Shouldn't Winfrey-sama be here now?" asked Zukin.

"He's coming with the minister and the best man," said Ai.

She's right. Mr. Winfrey was walking down the aisle while following the minister with his best man, Phoebe's brother Trent, following. Then Mr. Winfrey and the minister took their places at the altar.

"Look!" Zukin said. "The groomsmen and pageboys!"

Then, the groomsmen and pageboys started walking down the aisle. Well, Alphonse was only 2 months old so he was being carried by Caroline's cousin Leroy. Taylor, who was one of the pageboys, noticed Ai.

"Good luck, Taylor," Ai mouthed to Taylor.

Taylor nodded in agreement. Then the groomsmen and pageboys finished walking down the aisle.

"Where's Caroline-chan?" asked Zukin.

"She's coming with the bridesmaids now," said Hiroshi.

That's correct because the bridesmaids, ranging from children to adults, were coming right now. The notable ones were Caroline, Paige, Desiree and Tyler. Two of the bridesmaids were babies so they were being carried while two of them were toddlers so they were being accompanied. Then Caroline noticed Zukin and waved to her.

"Hey," said Caroline.

Zukin waved back. Then after the bridesmaids came the matron of honour. Then, the two ring bearers came, holding a each pillow with each wedding ring. Skyler was one of them while the other actually looked familiar to Hiroshi.

"Nee, Pierre-kun," said Hiroshi.

"Bonjour," said Pierre.

It turned out to be Pierre, Hiroshi's friend in his class at school. After the walking of the ring bearers, the ushers rolled out the aisle runner. It was now the moment everyone has been waiting for…

"She's coming!" Zukin giggled.

Just then, eight flower girls started walking down the aisle, spreading rose petals out onto the aisle runner. The notable girls doing the job were Bertha, Ashleigh, Lesley and Cameron. Then, it happened. Mrs. Molyneux, the long-awaited bride, appeared, walking down the aisle, holding a bouquet of flowers while being escorted by her father.

"Uwaa…" Zukin gasped in excitement.

By the time Mrs. Molyneux and her father reached the altar, the music stopped. The bridesmaids were behind Mrs. Molyneux while the groomsmen and pageboys were behind Mr. Winfrey.

"Who gives this woman away to be married to this man?" asked the minister.

"I do," said Mrs. Molyneux's father, who then went over to the bench to sit with his wife.

"Today, we have gathered here to join this man and woman as one," said the minister. "Together, they will experience a lot of things in their marriage. They have been through a few hard times including the loss of Randy's first wife to childbirth, the untimely death of Marie-Lou's first son from meningitis and her divorce from her first husband. But despite all this, those memories never interfered with their relationship and they have kept it as strong as ever."

"Awww…" Zukin melted.

"Now we shall do the vows," said the minister. "Do you, Randolph Emmett Winfrey, take Marie-Lou DeFaunt-Molyneux to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," replied Mr. Winfrey.

"And do you, Marie-Lou DeFaunt-Molyneux, take Randolph Emmett Winfrey to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the minister.

"I do," answered Marie-Lou with tears in her eyes.

"Now does anyone have any objections?" asked the minister. "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Everyone in the church remained silent.

"Very well," said the minister. "Now we'll do the exchanging of the rings."

Pierre and Skyler walked up to the couple while holding their pillows. Mr. Winfrey and Mrs. Molyneux got the rings from them.

"Randy, repeat after me as you place the ring in Marie-Lou's finger," said the minister. "'I, Randolph Emmett Winfrey, give you this ring to pledge my loyalty to you.'"

"I, Randolph Emmett Winfrey, give you this ring to pledge my loyalty to you,'" Mr. Winfrey repeated, putting the wedding ring in Mrs. Molyneux's finger.

"Marie-Lou, repeat after me as you place the ring in Randy's finger," said the minister. "I, Marie-Lou DeFaunt-Molyneux, give you this ring to pledge my loyalty to you,'" said the minister.

"I, Marie-Lou DeFaunt-Molyneux, give you this ring to pledge my loyalty to you," repeated Mrs. Molyneux, putting the wedding ring in Mr. Winfrey's finger.

"Now repeat after me, Randy," said the minister. "'In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your constant friend, your faithful partner and your love from this day forward in sickness and health, in good times and bad and in joy as well as sorrow for each day of my life."

"In the presence of our family and friends," repeated Mr. Winfrey. "I offer you my solemn vow to be your constant friend, your faithful partner and your love from this day forward in sickness and health, in good times and bad and in joy as well as sorrow for each day of my life."

"Now repeat after me, Marie-Lou," said the minister. "'In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your constant friend, your faithful partner and your love from this day forward in sickness and health, in good times and bad and in joy as well as sorrow for each day of my life.'"

"In the presence of our family and friends," said Mrs. Molyneux tearfully. "I offer you my solemn vow to be your constant friend, your faithful partner and your love from this day forward in sickness and health, in good times and bad and in joy as well as sorrow for the rest of my life."

"Repeat after me, Randy," said the minister. "'I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you and to cherish you for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, as long as we both shall live.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you and to cherish you for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, as long as we both shall live," Mr. Winfrey repeated.

"Repeat after me, Marie-Lou," said the minister. "'I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you and to cherish you for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, as long as we both shall live.'"

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you and to cherish you for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, as long as we both shall live," repeated Marie-Lou.

"And by the power vested in me, I now pronounce this couple husband and wife," said the minister. "You may now kiss the bride."

And with that, Mr. Winfrey lifted Mrs. Molyneux's veil and the couple kissed. Everyone started applauding. That happy moment, the best day of the couple's lives, has finally arrived. They have tied the knot.

"Yatta!" Zukin grinned.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Randolph Winfrey," the minister announced.

Everyone started clapping for the happy couple as the church bells started ringing. Mr. Winfrey and Mrs. Molyneux-Winfrey (what I'm calling her now) walked down the aisle towards the exit.

* * *

Later, the guests were at the exit, waiting for the couple. Then, Mr. Winfrey and Mrs. Molyneux-Winfrey appeared and everyone started throwing rice at them to give them their blessings. There was happiness and cheers all about.

"Congratulations!" Zukin cheered.

"We hope you have a happy life together!" Hiroshi hollered.

* * *

Then, the newlyweds, their family members and the guests were posing for the wedding photo.

"Smile, everyone!" said the photographer.

Everyone smiled as the photographer took the wedding photo.

* * *

After that, the bride and groom were getting into the wedding taxi. In the back window, there was a sign saying "Just Married".

"Randy, this is the best day of my life," said Mrs. Molyneux-Winfrey.

"Mine too," said Mr. Randy. "I love you, Marie-Lou."

"I love you too," said Mrs. Molyneux-Winfrey.

Mr. Winfrey and Mrs. Molyneux-Winfrey both kissed as the taxi drove off.

"Now we'll have to wait for one of the limousines," said Ai.

"Un," Zukin and Hiroshi agreed, nodding.

It took a while for the wedding guests to go in the limousines but at one point, Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi got into one of them. After that, the everyone was driven away in all the limos.

* * *

**Awww, that was so beautiful… Now they can live their lives together… (sighs happily) (suddenly hears loud crying then gets sprayed with tears…again!) Woah!**

**Rocko, Heffer and Filburt: (bawling their eyes out happily like babies)**

**Me: (shakes self to get dry) Guys, I got sprayed with tears again!**

**Rocko, Heffer and Filburt: (sniffling) Sorry.**

**Heffer: It's just that the wedding was so beautiful!**

**Me: It's okay. Tissues for you, nya! (holds out tissue box)**

**Rocko: Thanks, Leah. (he, Heffer and Filburt get tissues from the box and dry their eyes with them)**

**Filburt: It's a shame we weren't in this chapter.**

**Me: I know. Well, there's the fifth chapter! Sorry for taking long. Not only I procrastinated, I've now got FIVE stories to write since I've been given ANOTHER request!**

**(Shock Horror A plays) Rocko, Heffer and Filburt: FIVE STORIES?**

**Me: Yep, five! It's gonna be exhausting! But the sixth chapter will have the wedding reception!**

**Heffer and Filburt: WHOOOOOO! (this hurts my eardrums T-T)**

**Me: Not too loud please.**

**Heffer and Filburt: Sorry.**

**Rocko: Be sure to be quick this time.**

**Me: I promise!**


	6. The Reception, Pt 1: Meals and a Speech

Chapter 6: The Reception, Pt. 1: Meals and a Speech

It was now 6.59 pm and everyone was at O-Town Fancy Restaurant. It was the wedding reception and cocktail hour was nearly over. Everyone was also wearing their nighttime clothes.

"Can't you believe it's been two hours since the wedding started and it's now the reception?" asked Zukin.

"I know," said Ai. "I never knew time would go fast."

"Is cocktail hour nearly over?" asked Hiroshi.

"Yes, it's nearly over," replied Ai.

"Tell you what, I love this sausage roll!" Zukin grinned, before eating a sausage roll. When she swallowed it, she said, "I so wish appetizers had like sushi as well!"

"Yeah, but I think sushi as appetizers are more common in Japan," said Ai.

Just then, everyone heard someone tapping a microphone. It turned out to be the wedding DJ, who was about to make an announcement.

"Good evening, everyone," said the DJ. "Welcome to the O-Town Fancy Restaurant wedding reception. Tonight, we have all gathered here to celebrate the marriage of French-American couple, Mr. Randolph Winfrey and Mrs. Marie-Lou Molyneux-Winfrey!"

Every wedding guest started applauding.

"Now, this is their second marriage each since Randy was widowed after his ex-wife died giving birth to their only son and Marie-Lou divorced her ex-husband due to stress problems from the death of her first son from meningitis at the young age of 2 and her pregnancy with her second son," said the DJ. "But those tragic memories never interfered with their relationship and they have put them aside. Now, before we introduce them, let's introduce the bridal party!"

"Oh yeah!" Zukin giggled.

"First, we have Randy's ex-wife Phoebe's maternal grandmother Hilda Tanner," said the DJ. "Then, we have Randy's maternal grandparents Hendrick and Priscilla Stewart. And here's his paternal granny Ena Winfrey!"

As DJ called out members of the bridal party, the corresponding person of that name appeared and waved to everyone, who clapped for them.

"Next, we have Phoebe's parents Geoffrey and Meredith Stanton, Randy's parents Troy and Vanessa Winfrey and Marie-Lou's parents Hugh Sr. and Beatrix DeFaunt!"

The three sets of parents arrived and everyone clapped.

"Then there's the ushers, Randy's triplet brother and sister Rudy Winfrey and Roxy Maloney," the DJ to everyone.

The ushers appeared and they received claps from the guests too.

"Next, we have the groomsmen and pageboys!" said the DJ. "We have, for the groomsmen, Hugh DeFaunt Jr., Philippe and Leroy Small, Boyce and Quincy Du Four, Seymour Molyneux, Cesar LaBouche, Derrell and Verrell de Ste Croix, Andre Cyr, Rocco Maloney and Ross Stanton. And for the pageboys, we have Alphonse Molyneux, Hugh DeFaunt III, Romeo Cyr, Talbot, Montie and Vardon de Ste Croix, Taylor Winfrey and Forrest and Hunter Stanton!" (Guess where I got LaBouche from?)

Each single groomsman and pageboy appeared as there were more claps and cheers.

"There's Taylor-kun," said Ai.

"One of the groomsmen is called Rocco, just like our wallaby friend!" Zukin gasped.

"I know!" said Hiroshi.

"And up next are the bridesmaids!" announced the DJ. "The seniors consist of Angelique and Paige DeFaunt, Odetta and Desiree Du Four, Camilla LaBouche, Bijou and Rachelle de Ste Croix, Nanette Cyr, Babette Molyneux, Faye and Tyler Winfrey and Andrea and Jasmine Stanton. Aaaaand the juniors are…Yolanda Small, Caroline and Adelaide Molyneux, Mirielle DeFaunt, Noella Du Four, Pansy, Peony and Poppy LaBouche, Juliet Cyr, Zara and Vivienne de Ste Croix and Phoenix Stanton."

Every senior and junior bridesmaid walked inside as yet more applause ensued.

"I can see Caroline-chan!" Zukin called out.

"Also here are the best man and matron of honour, Trent Stanton and Lorraine Small!" the DJ called out.

Trent and Lorraine appeared waving to the guests, who were clapping for them.

"And here are the ring bearers, Pierre Small and Skyler Maloney!" the DJ announced.

And that's when Pierre and Skyler appeared and everyone clapped again.

"Pierre-kun!" Hiroshi smiled.

"And next up are the flower girls, Bertha Molyneux, Colette DeFaunt, Minette and Vilette de Ste Croix, Ashleigh and Lesley Winfrey and Cameron Maloney," the DJ announced.

The flower girls appeared and everyone clapped yet again.

"Bertha-chan!" Hiroshi said.

"And at last but not least, it's the people we've been waiting for!" said the DJ. "It's the newlyweds, Mr. Randolph Winfrey and Mrs. Marie-Lou Molyneux-Winfrey!"

As Mr. Winfrey and Mrs. Molyneux-Winfrey appeared, everyone started applauding and cheering for the new couple, who sat down.

"Hi everyone," greeted Mr. Winfrey. "I'd just like to say thank you for coming to the wedding ceremony. It was an honour to have you all there."

"Thank you, Randy," said the DJ. "I'd also like to wish you good luck on your second marriage each."

"Thank you," said Mr. Winfrey.

"Merci," said Mrs. Molyneux-Winfrey.

"Okay everyone, the best man's toast will happen after your meals," said the DJ. "So food service begins…now."

After the announcement, everyone started looking through the menus.

"I wonder what I can have," said Ai.

"There's gotta be something for me to eat," said Hiroshi.

"Maybe there's Asian food," said Zukin. "There's gotta be something Asian here."

After several minutes of waiting and the waiters and waitresses taking people's orders, a waitress came up to Zukin to take her order.

"Have you made your order?" asked the waitress.

"Is there any Asian food in this menu?" asked Zukin.

"There's different flavours of noodles, different types of curry and there's Miso soup," said the waitress.

"In that case, what type of noodles does the restaurant have?" asked Zukin.

"There's sweet and sour, chicken, bacon, mild curry, Chinese chow mein and barbecue beef," replied the waitress.

"Okay, I'll have chicken noodles," said Zukin.

"Do you want anything with it?" asked the waitress.

"Nose hairs and toenail clippings!" Zukin replied.

The waitress gasped and said, "Seriously?"

"Just kidding!" Zukin giggled. "I'll have chicken and peas with it."

"Okay, miss," said the waitress.

The waitress walked off as Ai and Hiroshi gave Zukin weird looks.

"Why did you prank the waitress, onee-chan?" asked Ai.

"Because I wanted to," replied Zukin. "What did you order?"

"Miso soup," replied Ai.

"Chicken korma," replied Hiroshi.

"You both ordered Asian food like me!" Zukin grinned.

"That's right," said Ai.

After several minutes of waiting, the siblings finally got their orders and started eating their meals.

"This is scrumptious!" Zukin giggled. "I just loooove the taste!"

"I think I like the soup myself, onee-chan," said Ai.

"Same with me and the korma," said Hiroshi.

"Ni Hao, Hiroshi," greeted two Chinese voices…again.

Hiroshi turned around and saw Lin and Liang sitting next to him. They were having Chinese-chow-mein-flavoured noodles.

"Konnichiwa…again," greeted Hiroshi. "How's your meal?"

"It's great," replied Lin.

"I know," agreed Liang. "Chow mein's our favourite food."

"So we're having chow-mein-flavoured noodles," said Lin.

"Cool," said Hiroshi. "Zukin's having chicken noodles with chicken and peas."

"That's nice," said Lin.

"Agreed," said Liang.

Much later, everyone finished eating their meals.

"Those noodles were like so delicious!" Zukin beamed. "Especially the chicken and peas!"

"When's the best man's speech going to happen?" asked Hiroshi.

"Right now," replied Ai. "We better be quiet."

At that moment, Trent, the best man and Phoebe's brother if you don't know already, tapped his glass with his spoon to get everyone's attention.

"Attention, everyone," said Trent, standing up from his chair. "I'd just like to say thank you all for coming to Randy and Marie-Lou's wedding. Now I'd like to say some things about them. With all of my heart, I have been friends with Randy ever since my late older sister Phoebe introduced him to me one day when they and my older brother Ross were in high school and I attended junior high. Even after she died, we remained in contact with each other and I also made friends with his only son Taylor, no matter what happened in our lives, and I'm glad to have them in not only my family but also in my entire life."

"Awww…" said all of the guests…well, except the baby ones who can't remember what's going on. And what Trent said made Mr. Winfrey smile with all his might.

"And I'd also like to say it was a pleasure for me to meet Marie-Lou since she is a friendly, bubbly person with a big heart, even after her first son died as a toddler. She is always there for people who need help and I think she makes a great mother to her children and I think she will make a great stepmother to Taylor and, of course, her ex-husband's twins which are on the way."

Mrs. Molyneux-Winfrey wiped away a tear as the guests gave off "Awwws".

"Marie-Lou, I'd also like to say…welcome to the family," said Trent.

Immediately, every single guest and family member of Mr. Winfrey, Mrs. Molyneux-Winfrey and Trent's own families started applauding.

"I'd like to propose a toast…to Randy and Marie-Lou," said Trent, raising his glass.

"To Randy and Marie-Lou," everyone in the room said, raising their glasses.

Then every guest started clapping again. Zukin looked near to tears of joy at that happy moment, so with that, she hugged Ai as a few tears ran down her face.

"This is so beautiful, imouto!" Zukin sniffled.

"I know, onee-chan," said Ai. "Here's a tissue."

Ai got out a tissue from her dress pocket and Zukin dried her tears with it.

"Thank you, Trent," said the DJ. "That was a great speech. Even you moved that girl over there to tears."

It turned out the DJ was talking about Zukin! Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi looked surprised.

"The DJ just talked about you," said Ai.

"I know!" Zukin agreed with surprise.

"And I'd also like to make an announcement," said the DJ. "Today is the 16th birthday of twin wedding guest sisters, Sunny and Luna Hargon!"

Every wedding guest started clapping for the Hargon twins as Sunny smiled. Just then, two waiters appeared and put the girls' candlelit birthday cakes down in front of them. Sunny's cake was covered with light blue icing and was topped with yellow and white icing to represent a sun and some clouds while Luna's cake was covered with black icing and was topped with white icing to represent a moon and some stars. The two candles (light green for Sunny and purple for Luna) on each of their cakes said 1 and 6 to say 16.

"Now, we're going to sing for Sunny first since she's older by sixteen minutes," said the DJ. "Which is kinda funny since they're turning 16 today!"

This caused some quiet giggles from a few guests.

"Now we'll start singing on the count of three," said the DJ. "One, two, three…"

Then all of the guests sung, "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Sunny! Happy birthday to you!"

Sunny blushed with happiness as everyone sung to her.

"Hip-hip…" the DJ started.

"HOORAY!" everyone else finished.

"Hip-hip…"

"HOORAY!"

"Hip-hip…"

"HOORAY!"

"Now let's sing for Luna, everyone!" said the DJ. "One, two, three…"

Then once again, the guests sung, "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Luna! Happy birthday to you!"

As everyone sung, Luna did a thing that she rarely does: she smiled.

"Hip-hip…" the DJ started again.

"HOORAY!" everyone else finished again.

"Hip-hip…"

"HOORAY!"

"Hip-hip…"

"HOORAY!"

"Now blow out the candles, girls!" said the DJ.

Then, Sunny and Luna proceeded to blow out their candles and everyone applauded.

"Just to let you know, their cakes are going to be for them and their families only," said the DJ. "Many apologies about that, everyone."

"Awww…" a few guests said.

"However, you can have the wedding cake in a few minutes after the bride and groom feed each other the first two slices," said the DJ.

The guests then started applauding again.

"Randy, Marie-Lou, ready for the cake-cutting ceremony?" asked the DJ.

"Oui," said Mrs. Molyneux-Winfrey.

"We're ready," said Mr. Winfrey.

"Gather around the bride and groom, everyone," said the DJ.

Every guest did as they were told as Mr. Winfrey and Mrs. Molyneux-Winfrey went up to the cake. The couple then picked up the knife together and then they both cut the first piece at the bottom tier. Even everyone took pictures of and recorded the ceremony. Then the couple sliced the piece in half then they carefully fed each other the halves. Then the guests applauding.

"How was the cake, you two?" asked the DJ.

Mr. Winfrey and Mrs. Molyneux-Winfrey both gave the DJ thumbs up.

"I'm glad you two like it!" said the DJ. "Who wants cake, everyone?"

The guests sat down and in several minutes, the waiters and waitresses served everyone a piece of cake each. Zukin was the one who was enjoying it the most.

"OMG, this…is…delicious!" Zukin cheered.

"Are you enjoying it?" asked Ai.

"Soooo much!" Zukin replied.

"When will it be the first dance?" asked Hiroshi.

"I think after we eat the cake," said Ai. "It might be in the next chapter. We'll find out though."

* * *

**(is soaked in water) Okay, here's the sixth chapter! And Ai's right! The first dance will be in the next chapter! And if you're wondering why I'm all wet…well, I got sprayed with tears during the best man's speech.**

**Heffer: (tearfully) Sorry Leah, the speech was just beautiful, that's all!**

**Filburt: (sniffling) I know, it made us cry our eyes out.**

**Rocko: (hiccupping) And thinking about it is making me cry again.**

**Heffer and Filburt: Me too!**

**Me: (pushes two buckets each towards the trio) Here are the buckets.**

**Rocko, Heffer and Filburt: (cry so hard their tears come out as torrents and they pour into the buckets)**

**Me: Just let it all out. Shame you weren't in this chapter either. Oh, to cheer you three up, you'll be featured in the next chapter.**

**Rocko, Heffer and Filburt: (stop crying) Really?**

**Me: Yep! And the first dance is also featured there!**

**Rocko, Heffer and Filburt: All right! (high-five each other)**

**Me: Glad you're all better now! Be prepared for the next chapter!**

**Rocko, Heffer and Filburt: Sure will, Leah!**


End file.
